Dieťa temnoty
by Klea Black Lovegood
Summary: Minulosť nie je taká ako sa všetci domnievali. Jeden muž sa rozhodne vziať veci do vlastných rúk a postaviť sa proti manipuláciám Albusa Dumbledora v snahe odhaliť pravdu a dať Harrymu život, ktorý si zaslúži. A tak sa Harry Potter, potomok dvoch mocných sestier, ocitá v sirotinci, na začiatku cesty za nájdením svojho vlastného miesta vo svete.
1. Sestry

Vysoký tmavovlasý muž ticho stál ukrytý v tieňoch medzi stromami, pozorujúc dvojicu hrajúcich sa dievčatiek. Keby nevedel, že boli sestry, považoval by ich len za kamarátky. Vôbec sa na seba nepodobali. Jedna mala vlasy čierne ako havranie krídla, tvár ostro rezanú a oči ako búrkové mraky, kým druhá bola biela ako jemná porcelánová bábika s vlasmi ako oheň a očami ako svieža zelená tráva, na ktorej sedeli. Ako noc a deň, temnota a oheň. Boli krásnymi protikladmi. Aj z diaľky mohol cítiť mocné puto, ktoré ich spájalo. Pripomínalo žiarivú oceľovú reťaz. Bolo nádherné, rovnako ako dvojica dievčat.

Muž vyčkal na chvíľu, keď červenovlasé dievčatko odbehlo domov. Vedel, že sa nezdrží dlho, jedna druhú nikdy nenechali nadlho osamote, preto sa ponáhľal. K dievčatku sa dostal bez toho, aby si ho všimla.

„Ahoj, slečna." Prihovoril sa jej mierny, priateľským hlasom. Dievčina naňho okamžite uprela podozrievavé tmavé oči a zamračila sa. Poobzerala sa, či nikde neuvidí sestru a keď ju nenašla, obrátila svoju pozornosť naspäť na neho. Muž by prisahal, že vo vzduch zacítil ozónovú vôňu búrky, napriek tomu, že bolo slnečné popoludnie.

„Kto ste?" opýtala sa. Muž sa k nej sklonil a usmial sa. Keď sa mu Petunia pozrela do jeho zvláštnych jantárových očí, ustrnula, no rovnako rýchlo sa uvoľnila, akoby v jeho pohľade našla čosi, čo ju presvedčilo, že tento muž nepredstavoval hrozbu. Petunia vždy vedela odhadnúť ľudí, stačil jej na to jediný pohľad.

„Veríš v kúzla, princezná?" opýtal sa. Petunia naklonila hlavu na stranu a usmiala sa. Prikývla. Samozrejme, že verila na kúzla.

„Som čarodejnica." Vyhlásila s hrdosťou. Cítila, že tomuto pánovi to môže povedať.

„Aj tvoja sestrička je čarodejnica?" spýtal sa. Dievčatko prikývlo. Oči jej žiarili pýchou na svoju milovanú nadanú sestru.

„Keď budeme veľké, budeme obe veľmi silné." Sľubovala. Muž sa usmial a prikývol.

„O tom nepochybujem, princezná. Niečo by som od teba však potreboval. Si jediná čarodejnica, ktorú som kedy stretol a ja už veľmi dlho jednu hľadám. Mám úlohu, ktorú musím vykonať, no bojím sa, že je to nad moje sily." Prehovoril. Petunia sa vystrela a vážne prikývla. Maminka im rozprávala pred spaním príbehy o dobrých čarodejniciach, ktoré všetkým pomáhali. Petunia chcela byť ako ony, nie ako tie škaredé bosorky, ktoré ubližovali. Ona a Lily budú veľkými čarodejnicami, ktoré budú ostatných chrániť.

„Akú úlohu?" opýtala sa. Bude pri jej plnení nanajvýš zodpovedná.

„Máš rada búrku, však?" ozval sa muž. Počkal, kým prikývla, až potom pokračoval.

„Jedného dňa, keď budeš dospelá, príde k tebe počas búrky malý chlapček. Bude mať rovnaké oči ako tvoja sestrička a na čele zvláštnu jazvu. Bude mať tvar blesku. Ten chlapček bude ako ty a Lily. Prinesú ti ho, aby si sa o neho postarala, no ty ho odnesieš niekam veľmi ďaleko, dobre? Je to veľmi dôležité. Tam, kam ho odnesieš, sa o neho postarajú. Ten chlapček bude v nebezpečenstve a ty ho takto ochrániš. A, princezná, keď ho schováš, zabudneš, že si ho niekedy videla. Sľubuješ?" čosi v jeho pohľade spôsobilo, že Petunia prikývla.

„Sľubujem." Zašepkala. Zľakla sa, keď pocítila ako sa vôkol nej ovinula strieborná stuha, obtočila sa okolo oceľovej reťaze medzi ňou a Lily a zmizla. Uprela vystrašený pohľad na vysokého muža, no ten len s jemným úsmevom upokojujúco pokrútil hlavou.

„Neboj sa, princezná. Všetko bude v poriadku." Sľúbil.

„Ako sa voláte?" opýtala sa Petunia. Muž sa vrelo usmial.

„Eric Cashore. Páči sa ti to meno?" opýtal sa. Petunia prikývla a sama pre seba si meno zopakovala. Muž nad jej počínaním spokojne prikývol.

„Ja teraz musím odísť, no ty, princezná, na náš rozhovor zabudneš." Zašepkal. Petunii sa spočiatku len zatočila hlava, no potom sa jej zatmelo pred očami a klesla na trávu. Nevedela, že muž ju pred tvrdým pádom zachytil a jemne položil, rovnako ako nevedela o tom, že jej do ucha zašepkal ďalšie meno. Meno, ktoré uviazlo hlboko v jej mysli, odkiaľ sa malo vynoriť až príde správny čas. Až potom neznámy muž so smútkom vpísaným v očiach odstúpil od čiernovlasého dievčatka a nehlučne zmizol.

Keď k nej dobehla vystrašená Lily a prebudila ju, Petunia si návštevu podivného muža nepamätala. Jedinou spomienkou na neho jej ostala nateraz neviditeľná stuha, vinúca sa vôkol oceľovej reťaze.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„Tuny! Tuny! Pozri sa na to! Sme čarodejnice!" vykrikovala nadšene červenovlasá dievčina, poskakujúc po izbe. Nedokázala pochopiť ako sa dokázala Petunia tváriť tak pokojne. Toto bol najlepší deň jej života. S výkrikom sa hodila sestre okolo krku. Petunia sa zasmiala a pevne sestru objala.

„A najlepšie je, že nastúpime spolu." Bol medzi nimi presne deväťmesačný rozdiel, vďaka čomu bolo ešte možné zaradiť ich do rovnakej triedy. Petunia mala pred prvým ročníkom odklad, len aby mohla chodiť do školy s Lily. Nebolo možné rozdeliť ich.

Petunia sa spokojne usmiala na rodičov. Na stole ležali dve identické obálky so znakom Rokfortskej strednej školy čarodejníckej. Jedna na meno Petunia Evansová a druhá na meno Lilien Evansová.

„Myslíš, že už aj Severus dostal svoj list?" opýtala sa Lily znenazdajky. Petunia sa uškrnula.

„Stavím sa, že ho má už niekoľko dní. Čoskoro sa nám príde pochváliť, uvidíš." Tvrdila.

Samozrejme, nemýlila sa. Prešla sotva hodina, keď sa u nich ozvalo klopanie na dvere. Lily práve nadšene rozprávala rodičom ako sa teší na Rokfort, preto ho prepočula, no Petunii neuniklo. Okamžite sa rozbehla otvoriť.

„Severus!" vyhŕkla, keď ho zbadala a bez zaváhania sa mu vrhla okolo krku.

„Hádaj, čo...!" vykríkli naraz, na čo sa svorne zasmiali.

„Prišiel ti list?" opýtala sa Petunia. Severus prikývol.

„Aj vám dvom?" zaujímal sa. Vďaka tomu, že mal mamu čarodejnicu, vedel o Rokforte všetko. Samozrejme, o svoje vedomosti sa s radosťou podelil s dievčatami. Preto doteraz všetci netrpezlivo očakávali listy, ktoré by ich inak prekvapili.

„Do ktorej fakulty si myslíš, že ťa zaradia?" spýtala sa.

„Do Slizolinu, pochopiteľne." Uškrnul sa. Petunia sa zasmiala.

„Ja s Lily skončíme v Bystrohlave." Prehovorila s istotou. Severus nadvihol obočie.

„Odkiaľ toľká istota?" spýtal sa. Petunia sa uškrnula.

„Pretože ja sa hodím k tebe do Slizolinu a Lily do Chrabromilu. Lenže nás dve nikto nemôže rozdeliť. Preto skončíme spolu v Bystrohlave." Podľa nej to malo nepriestrelnú logiku. Ju a Lily nikto a nič nerozdelí. Budú z nich múdre Bystrohlavčanky, ktoré zmenia svet. A Severus ho bude meniť s nimi. To, že ju Sev nikdy neopustí vedela s rovnakou istotou ako to, že ju a Lily nikto nerozdelí.

Lily snívala, že raz stretne krásneho princa, s ktorým sa do seba šialene zamilujú, presne tak, ako o tom písali v rozprávkach. Petunia o ničom takom nesnívala. Ona mala svojho Severusa. Keď na ňu chlapec uprel svoje hlboké čierne oči, vedela, že ani Severus nesníval o ďalekých princeznách. Spájalo ich puto takmer rovnako pevné ako ju a Lily.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muž vo fialovom saku s hustými gaštanovými vlasmi a bradou, ktorý k nim prišiel, aby ich zoznámil s čarodejníckym svetom, sa Petunii vonkoncom nepáčil. Z jeho modrých očí ju mrazilo, jeho extravagantný oblek sa jej zdal nevkusným a jeho láskavosť falošná. Keď sa pustil do rozhovoru s Lily, prisunula sa bližšie k nej. Zdalo sa, že Lily si neuvedomovala nebezpečenstvo, ktoré z muža sálalo. Napriek menu, ktoré nosil, nebol tento čarodejník dobrý. Ten, kto mu dal také biele meno, sa zmýlil. V Albusovi Dumbledorovi nebolo nič svetlé a dobré.

Keď o niekoľko hodín neskôr opustil ich dom s prísľubom skorého návratu, Petunia vedela, že svoj sľub splní. Cítila, že im chcel ublížiť a tušila, že jeho nasledujúca návšteva nebude taká pokojná ako dnešná.

Keď k nej večer vliezla do postele Lily, zaľutovala, že sa nemohli stretnúť so Severusom. Nič na svete si v tej chvíli neželala viac než jeho radu a upokojujúcu prítomnosť. No namiesto toho, aby vykonala čosi také hlúpe ako napríklad vykradnúť sa uprostred noci z domu a bežať za Sevom, radšej pevne objala sestru a zavrela oči. Zaspávala s vedomím, že ju a Lily nikto nerozdelí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Modrooký muž sa vrátil a s ním prišla aj bolesť. Nazrel do jej mysle a prečítal si v nej všetko, čo našiel. A to, čo urobil potom, bolo to najhoršie, čo Petunia kedy zažila. Kričala, hoci vedela, že ju nemohol nikto počuť, volala o pomoc a v duchu prosila o vyslobodenie. Tak ako vedela často predpovedať, čo príde, ešte skôr, než sa to stalo, vedela aj teraz, že ju nikto nezachráni. Jediné, o čo prosila ďaleké mocnosti, bolo, aby zostala jej malá sestrička v bezpečí. Ak to znamená, že Lily bude v poriadku, ochotne pretrpí všetku bolesť sveta.

„Jedného dňa by sa z teba stala mocná veštica, dievčatko. To nesmieme dopustiť, všakže?" zapriadol čarodej. Petunia ho nenávidela. Och, ako ho len nenávidela! Nikdy si nemyslela, že by bola schopná takejto nenávisti.

„Už nikdy nebudeš znovu čarovať. Nikdy sa ti nepodarí zastaviť ma." Prisľúbil muž a Petunia vedela, že neklamal. Keď zodvihol krvou pokryté ruky a začal odriekať vety v akomsi zvláštnom, ostro znejúcom jazyku, zachvátila jej telo bolesť. Netušila však, že to najhoršie ju ešte len čakalo.

Keď muž skončil, oceľová reťaz sa napla, ťahaná nesmiernou silou a to, čo malo byť nezničiteľné, sa roztrhlo. Petuniinu dušu zachvátila bolesť. Všetko, čo tvorilo jej osobnosť, sa tej noci pretavilo v čosi, čo by čiernovlasé dievčatko s búrkou v krvi nenávidelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lily odchádzala spolu s tým Snapeovic chalanom do Rokfortu. Petunia nenávidela tú hrdosť vpísanú v tvárach ich rodičov. Nenávidela, že Lily bola výnimočná, kým Petuniiným osudom bolo ostať úplne obyčajnou. A nenávidela aj Lily, pretože ona bola dokonalá, kým Petunia bola prebytočná.

V prázdnote jej zraneného srdca sa usadila horkosť.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Keď sova priniesla list adresovaný na Petuniino meno, neotvorila ho. Aj keby nevedela, že jej sestra by jej nikdy neposlala list po tomto nečistotnom zvierati, nemusela by to urobiť. Vedela, čo sa stalo. Keď sa uprostred noci prebudila s výkrikom, ktorý prebudil jej manžela, presne vedela, čo sa stalo. Jej sestra dnes v noci prišla o život. Násilne.

Posledné nebadateľné vlákno, ktoré ju viazalo k jej sestre a čarodejníckemu svetu sa pretrhlo, keď vhodila neotvorený list do krbu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blížila sa búrka. Petunia to cítila v kostiach a hoci len ťažko znášala čokoľvek spojené s mágiou, nemohla sa ubrániť predtuche, že táto búrka so sebou niečo prinesie. Uprela svoj zrak na manžela, pokojne spiaceho v posteli po jej boku a na postieľku, kde spal jej syn. Pri pohľade na bacuľaté stvorenie jej pohľad znežnel. V duchu sa ostro napomenula, že by sa mala začať správať rozumne, bola predsa perfektnou matkou a príkladnou manželkou. Aby bola ráno schopná splniť si všetky svoje povinnosti, musela sa poriadne vyspať. Malý Dudley by nebol rád, keby bola maminka nervózna. Sám bol nepokojným dieťaťom, rýchlo by na seba preniesol matkinu úzkosť.

S posledným pohľadom na dieťa pokojne odfukujúce v postieľke sa prinútila zatvoriť oči. Žiaľ, napriek snahe, ktorú vyvinula, sa jej ani po pol hodine nepodarilo zaspať.

Bolo to o hodinu neskôr, keď sa Petunia potichu vykradla z postele. Pomyslela si, že by jej mohol pomôcť pohár teplého mlieka s medom. Keď bola malá a nemohla zaspať, ako zázrakom sa vždy objavila jej sestra s hrnčekom v ruke. Ľahla si k nej do postele a rozprávala sa s ňou, kým obe nezaspali. To isté robila, keď mala sama nočné mory a bála sa zaspať. Docupitala k staršej sestre a schúlila sa po jej boku. Vedela byť taká tichá a nenápadná, že Petunia často až ráno zistila, že nespala sama.

Ako deti si veľmi rozumeli, mama sa im smiala, že boli ako dvojčatá. Jedna čierna, druhá červená, no vždy spolu. Veľmi sa ľúbili, až do dňa, kedy jej milovaná mladšia sestra odišla do internátnej školy, kam za ňou Petunia nemohla.

Boli chvíle, kedy ju srdce bolelo tak veľmi, že sa takmer nedokázala nadýchnuť. No tiež tu boli chvíle, kedy cítila takú nenávisť, že sa jej zahmlil zrak a päste zatínala tak silno, až si nechtami rozryla kožu na dlaniach. Nedokázala odpustiť čarodejníkom, že jej vzali jej malú sestru a Lily nedokázala odpustiť, že ju ochotne nechala za sebou.

Prisahala, že bude vždy s ňou, no klamala. Tak ako všetci.

Práve si zalievala čaj horúcou vodou, keď na strechu začali dopadať prvé kvapky dažďa. V diaľke sa ozval hrom, predzvesť prichádzajúcej búrky. So spokojným úsmevom si pomiešala horúci nápoj, zodvihla ho k perám a opatrne pofúkala. Počas búrky sa jej bude spať dobre. Už odmalička milovala búrky a dážď. Lily sa k nej chodievala schovávať do postele, no ona sa nebála. Klopkanie dažďa na strechu, zvuk hromu a žiara bleskov ju z nejakého dôvodu upokojovali. Vernonovi o tom nikdy nepovedala.

Chystala sa vybrať sa po schodoch na poschodie, naspäť do vyhriatej postele, keď čosi zacítila. Mala pocit, akoby čosi zabudla. Ozvala sa v nej potreba ísť ku vchodovým dverám a pozrieť sa vonku. Možno zabudla vziať ranné noviny alebo nechala na schodoch krhlu na polievanie. Nechcela, aby sa o ňu ráno Vernon potkol cestou do práce.

S tichým povzdychom sa tam vybrala. Čaj cestou položila na skrinku, aby ho niekde nevyliala. Nechala by to tak, no pokiaľ zabudla niečo dôležité, chcela to zistiť skôr než vstane Vernon. Keď sa nahneval... nuž, keď sa nahneval, boli chvíle, kedy ľutovala, že si ho vzala.

Aké bolo jej prekvapenie, keď otvorila dvere a tam našla neveľký uzlíček. Pri pohľade na tichučké dieťa, očarované krásou búrky, sa čosi v jej vnútri pohlo. Strieborná stuha, zväzujúca mocné sestry, sa naposledy napla, dovtedy neviditeľná, rovnako ako sľub, ktorý kedysi dala.

Petunia, bez toho, aby si uvedomovala, čo robila, zodvihla dieťa zo zeme. Pridržala si ho jednou rukou, kým si prečítala krátky list, napísaný nejasne známym elegantným rukopisom.

„Harry Potter." Prečítala. Nespokojne zacmukala. Toto nebolo dobré meno pre dieťa so symbolom búrky na čele. Horko sa usmiala, keď sa v jeho jasných zelených očiach odrazila žiara blesku.

„Dieťa svetla." Zašepkala nečujne. Jazva na čele bola toho dôkazom. Bleskový chlapec. Dieťa búrky.

Vedená prísahou, o ktorej nevedela, že ju zložila, stiahla z vešiaka kabelku, zo skrinky vytiahla kľúče a len tak v pyžame nasadla do auta. Chlapca položila na sedadlo vedľa seba a naštartovala. Vedela len to, že chlapca nemohla nechať tu. Musela ho odniesť niekam ďaleko, pretože s ňou by nebol v bezpečí. Chránila Lily a musela ochrániť aj jej syna. Musel byť v bezpečí.

Na ceste ich sprevádzala len žiara bleskov a hukot hromov, kým v hustom lejaku šoférovala na miesto, ktoré ešte nepoznala.

Trvalo jej vyše dvoch hodín rýchlej jazdy, kým našla vyhovujúce miesto. Pocit správnosti, ktorý ju prinútil zastať, vôbec neladil s pochmúrnosťou rozľahlej ošarpanej stavby, obohnanej vysokými kamennými múrmi. Aj napriek krutému prostrediu však poriadne zabalila chlapca do deky, aby nezamrzol, kým ho nájdu, pripravená zanechať ho tu.

„Všetko bude v poriadku, maličký." Zašepkala nežne. Z výklenku v šoférových dverách vytiahla notes a narýchlo na jednu zo strán načarbala celé meno dieťaťa. Naposledy ho pohladila po hodvábnych čiernych vláskoch a pobozkala ho priamo na jazvu v tvare blesku. Bez ďalšieho váhania otvorila dvere a uprostred dažďa prebehla s dieťaťom v náručí skrze potemnelý areál. Chlapca opatrne položila na schody, siahla po masívnom železnom klepadle a trikrát ním poriadne zabúchala.

Kým ktokoľvek stihol zareagovať, sedela vo vyhriatom aute, na ceste ďaleko za múrmi sirotinca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Slečna Colová, dcéra teraz už mŕtvej starej pani Colovej, ktorá sa starala o sirotinec pred ňou, bola jediná, kto sa zobudil na klopanie uprostred noci. S tichým šomraním vstala a obula si papuče, vnútorne presvedčaná, že sa jej to len snívalo, no predsa s pochybnosťami, že sa našiel blázon, čo sem prišiel uprostred tejto ukrutnej búrky. Tam vonku sa dnes v noci snáď všetci čerti ženili.

Chvíľu jej trvalo, kým svoje starnúce kosti dostala až k dverám vedúcim do areálu sirotinca. Odistila všetky zámky, ktoré na noc pozamykali a otvorila. Prekvapilo ju, keď v tomto nečase našla na prahu dverí ležať dieťa. A ešte viac ju prekvapilo, keď si uvedomila, že napriek strašnému počasiu to decko ani neceklo.

Pripomenulo jej to, ako jej matka rozprávala o zvláštnom chlapcovi, ktorého tu mala pred desiatkami rokov, ešte kým bola mladá. Tiež k nim prišiel počas búrky a nepriniesol so sebou nič dobré.

S istým strachom zodvihla mlčanlivé dieťa. Možno to bola náhoda a možno to tak chcel osud, no v momente, keď ho vzala na ruky, udrel s nesmiernym zadunením blesk priamo do najvyššieho stromu v areáli. Pani Colová sa zľakla tak veľmi, že dieťa skoro pustila na zem. S hrôzou sledovala zvyšky stromu, ktorého hustá, košatá koruna sa behom niekoľkých sekúnd s hrozným praskaním zrútila k zemi. Po majestátnom strome zostal iba obhorený ostrý kus kmeňa, nebezpečne trčiaci do výšky. Inštinktívne od seba odtiahla dieťa pokojne sledujúce mohutný strom.

„Dieťa temnoty." Zašepkala s hrôzou a znechutením.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Petunia Dursleyová sa ráno zobudila unavená, hoci si pamätala, že išla spať skoro. Dudley bol v to ráno zvlášť umrnčaný, čo Petunii v toto ráno netradične prekážalo. Zbožňovala svojho syna, boli však aj chvíle, kedy si tajne priala pokojnejšie dieťa.

Prekvapilo ju, keď v chodbe na skrinke našla studený nedopitý čaj. Bez slova ho odniesla do kuchyne a vyliala. Vernon bol v noci pravdepodobne smädný, hoci ju prekvapilo, že si urobil práve čaj. Zvyčajne ich neobľuboval. Asi preto ho nakoniec nechal takmer nedotknutý.

Nič ďalšie podľa nej v tej deň nevybočovalo z normálu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

V tú noc nemohol spať ani čiernovlasý muž s hlbokými ónyxovými očami. Dôvod jeho nespavosti nebola zvlášť divoká búrka, ako predpokladal. Nemohol tušiť, že sa v jeho vnútri znovu zalesklo puto k žene, ktorú ľúbil, no nepamätal si to. A rovnako nemohol tušiť ani to, že ho toto puto spojilo s teraz ešte malým chlapcom s bleskom na čele.


	2. O nečakanom návštevníkovi

Pomona Sproutová bola známa ako mierna, láskavá čarodejnica. Milovala prácu s rastlinami všetkého druhu, zbožňovala študentov, ktorí k nej každoročne prichádzali na hodiny a bola hrdá na každé jedno dieťa, ktoré jej prešlo popod ruky, odkedy jej bola pridelená pozícia vedúcej Bifľomoru.

Návšteva miesta tak pochmúrneho a znepokojivo temného, ako bol Woolov sirotinec, bola pre ňu mimoriadne nepríjemnou skúsenosťou. Ako čistokrvná čarodejnica, vyrastajúca v milujúcej rodine, nenávidela takéto situácie. V čarodejníckej spoločnosti – a najmä v čistokrvných rodinách – bolo neprípustné ublížiť dieťaťu. Hoci svojich potomkov často vychovávali tvrdou rukou, nesmierne si ich cenili a starostlivo ich chránili. Najmä temné rodiny sa priam úzkostlivo starali o svoje deti, keďže boli vzácnejšie ako u svetlých čarodejov. Sproutová patrila v týchto ohľadoch medzi starú školu. Hoci vo svojej fakulte vždy uvítala muklorodených, často dokonca patrili medzi jej najlepších študentov, nikdy celkom neuznávala ich kultúru. Toto miesto bolo dokonalou ukážkou toho, čo jej prekážalo.

Už pri prvom pohľade na nepeknú tmavú budovu v tvare kocky, obohnanú pevným kamenným plotom, jej po tele prebehli zimomriavky. Atmosféra tohto miesta bola trúchlivá, priam až beznájdená. Pomona si nedokázala predstaviť rodičov, ktorí by sem ochotne prišli, aby si odtiaľto adoptovali dieťa. A radšej ani nechcela vedieť, ako to museli prežívať deti, ktoré tu vyrastali. Až keď sa poriadne porozhliadala, všimla si detaily, ktoré jej predtým unikli. Na vrchu kamenného plotu bol natiahnutý ostnatý drôt, ktorého účelu Pomona celkom nerozumela. Pohľad na vyschnuté kvety a stromy v črepníkoch rozostavených okolo chodníka, ju bodol pri srdci. Celkom presne vedela, čo tým kvetom chýbalo. Rastliny boli ako ľudia, potrebovali starostlivosť a prostredie vhodné na správny rast. Lepšie na tom nebol ani zle pokosený trávnik, zarastený burinou, plný viacerých holých miest.

Woolov sirotinec mal za sebou dlhú históriu. Ako zázrakom prežil prvú aj druhú svetovú vojnu, prírodné katastrofy a aj všetky sťažnosti, ktoré proti nim vznášali ľudia. Až počas vojny s Tým-Koho-Meno-Sa-Nevyslovuje utrpeli škody, ktoré ich takmer položili na kolená. Podľa muklov došlo k úniku plynu, čo spôsobilo, že všetci, ktorí boli v tej dobe v sirotinci, prišli o život. A aby toho nebolo málo, pravdepodobne nešťastná zhoda okolností spôsobila, že v tej dobe nastal skrat v starom elektrickom vedení, ktorý spôsobil výbuch v plynom zamorenom objekte. Aj tí, ktorí mali šancu, že prežili otravu plynom, zomreli kvôli následnému výbuchu. Pravda ale bola, že sirotinec utrpel fatálne škody rukou Temného pána a jeho Smrťožrútov.

Vedeniu sirotinca sa nejakým spôsobom podarilo znovu obnoviť jeho prevádzku. Všetko, čo ostalo zo starého sirotinca, bola časť základov a tento kamenný plot.

Možno by bolo lepšie, keby sa im nikdy nepodarilo vystavať ho znovu.

Dvere sirotinca jej otvorila pomerne vysoká štíhla žena v strednom veku s hnedými vlasmi popretkávanými šedinami zopnutými do pevného vrkoča, prísnou tvárou a tvrdými tmavými očami.

„Kto ste?" opýtala sa príkro. Pomona sa mimovoľne vystrela do svojej plnej výšky.

„Som profesorka Pomona Sproutová. Prišla som navštíviť jedného z vašich zverencov." Žena si ju premerala pohľadom. Pomona si bola vedomá toho, že krémový kostým, ktorý zvolila, je z kvalitnej látky a rovnako kvalitne vypracované boli aj jej topánky na miernom opätku. No aj napriek tomu si pod pohľadom ženiných chladných očí až pridobre uvedomovala špinu za neupravenými, polámanými nechtami, ktorú po neustálom hrabaní sa v zemi dostávala von ťažko dokonca aj s pomocou kúzel, rovnako ako aj svoje trochu strapaté vlasy, ktoré dokázala dať plne do poriadku len s pomocou mágie. A v neposlednom rade sa náhle cítila nepríjemne aj vďaka svojej moletnej postave, tak rozdielnej oproti tej ženinej.

„Madam Colová." Predstavila sa žena stroho. Pomona si hneď spomenula, že Colová bola vedúcou sirotinca. To jej ušetrí cestu do kancelárie, kam mala namierené. Žena ustúpila a tým uvoľnila Pomone cestu dovnútra.

„Ktorého z mojich zverencov ste prišli navštíviť?" opýtala sa.

„Pána Hadriana Erica Cashora." Odvetila Pomona. Unikol jej tieň, ktorý žene prenikol tvárou pri spomenutí chlapcovho mena. Keď sa na ňu znovu pozrela, tvárila sa normálne, a tak jej ani nenapadlo klásť otázky, ktoré by ju za iných okolností trápili.

Po niekoľkých ďalších otázkach zo strany pani Colovej o tom, prečo prišla navštíviť len Hadriana a prečo zo všetkých detí práve jeho, na ktoré Pomona vyhýbavo odpovedala, ju vedúca sirotinca zaviedla pred jedny z mnohých dverí.

Chlapec býval na konci chodby, stranou od ostatných izieb. Menovku nemal, jediným znamením, ktoré tieto dvere odlišovalo od ostatných, bola číslica dvadsaťsedem, vyrazená do tvrdého dreva.

Pani Colová otvorila dvere dokorán a oslovila chlapca vnútri. Pomonu neprekvapilo, že jej hlas bol príkry a chladný, na základe ich prvého stretnutia predpokladala, že to bolo jej bežné správanie. Len dúfala, že ako vedúca venovala väčšinu svojho času papierom a organizácii, nie výchove detí. Kým sa pani Colová zhovárala s chlapcom, nahliadla Pomona spoza vysokej ženy do izby.

Ako prvé zaregistrovala, že chlapec býval na izbe sám. Táto skutočnosť ju prekvapila, keďže izby v sirotincoch bývali zvyčajne pre dve a viac detí. Ale možno bol chlapec jednoducho samotár. Túto jej hypotézu len podporovala skutočnosť, že sa očividne rád obklopoval knihami. Nebolo ich veľa, predsa sa však zdalo, že boli všade, na nočnom stolíku, na písacom stole a aj na polici nad posteľou. A – ako si všimla, keď jej pohľad konečne padol aj na chlapca – aj on sám jednu práve čítal.

Mladý Hadrian sedel na posteli v tureckom sede, pohodlne opretý o stenu za sebou. Na kolenách mal otvorenú hrubú knihu, do ktorej práve starostlivo vkladal záložku. Bol štíhly, možno až priveľmi a bledý. V kontraste s pokožkou sa mu vynímali ebenové vlasy, pokojne splývajúce vôkol chlapcovej tváre. Až keď sa Pomona posunula, aby naňho spoza pani Colovej lepšie videla a chlapec na ňu so záujmom uprel svoju tvár, všimla si profesorka jeho oči. Ten pozoruhodný, neobyčajne jasný a čistý odtieň smaragdovej zelenej v chlapcových očiach ju ohromil. Už veľmi dlho nevidela tak jedinečné, krásne oči. Chlapec jej kohosi nejasne pripomínal. Kohosi, kto sa na ňu kedysi pozeral rovnako ako toto dieťa.

Stratila sa vo vlastných myšlienkach, z ktorých ju vyrušili až slová pani Colovej a jej ostrý, takmer až znechutený pohľad. Venovala jej nepríjemný úsmev, no aspoň jej konečne uvoľnila cestu ku chlapcovi.

„Je celý váš." Prehovorila stroho a s posledným rýchlym pohľadom na chlapca za sebou zabuchla dvere. Takmer nimi trafila Pomonu, ktorá sa len rýchlo posunula. To, čo si v tej chvíli o staršej žene pomyslela, si radšej nechala pre seba. Také veci nepatrili do uší jedenásťročných detí. S úsmevom sa otočila na chlapca.

„Dobrý deň, pán Cashore. Moje meno je profesorka Pomona Sproutová, pracujem ako učiteľka na Rofortskej strednej škole pre výnimočne nadané deti. Prišla som sem, aby som vám ponúkla miesto, ktoré vám právom patrí od narodenia." Prehovorila miernym, priateľským hlasom s nádychom akejsi veľkoleposti, akoby mu prezrádzala dobre strážené tajomstvo. Chlapec sa zamračil, no akonáhle vyskočil na nohy, tvár sa mu vyjasnila.

„Dobrý deň, madam. Ehm, posadíte sa?" opýtal sa trochu neisto a spoza stola vytiahol rokmi rozheganú stoličku s opadajúcim lakom. Pomona na ňu vrhla pochybovačný pohľad, no takmer ihneď sa na chlapca usmiala a prikývla.

„Veľmi rada." Prehovorila. Kým si sadla, vrhla na stoličku nenápadné neverbálne kúzlo. Nechcela riskovať, že sa pod ňou rozpadne. Nevšimla si, ako sa chlapcovi počas toho ako použila mágiu, zmätene rozšírili oči. Keď sa posadila, vrátil sa chlapec na svoje predošlé miesto na posteli. Druhú stoličku v izbe nemal, toto bol teda najlepší spôsob ako sa aspoň trochu pohodlne porozprávať.

„Bude ti prekážať, pokiaľ ti budem tykať?" opýtala sa chlapca. Hoci sa z jeho výzoru nedalo povedať, že bol jeho dieťaťom, predsa len jej pripomínal jedného starého priateľa, ktorý jej bol počas školských čias veľmi blízky. Urobí všetko preto, aby mu zabezpečila lepší život, pokiaľ boli jej podozrenia pravdivé. Spôsob, akým sa na ňu chlapec díval... Celkom, akoby videla jeho. Výzor úplne nesedel, ale to nebol problém. Deti nie vždy vyzerali ako dokonalé kópie svojich rodičov.

„Budem len rád, madam." Prehovoril s miernym úsmevom. Vzápätí zvážnel a pokračoval.

„Prepáčte, no nikdy som nepočul o Rokfortskej strednej škole." Prehovoril. Pomona sa naňho opäť priateľsky usmiala.

„Pokojne ma oslovuj titulom profesorka. Bude lepšie, ak si na to začneš zvykať hneď, aby si neskôr nebol zmätený." Vyzvala ho, než pokračovala.

„Táto škola nie je verejnosti dobre známa. Je to súkromná škola pre výnimočné deti, akým si aj ty." Snažila sa ho Pomona naviesť správnym smerom a uprela naňho pohľad plný očakávania. Rada sledovala uvedomenie si, ktoré pri tejto vete preniklo tvárami detí, keď zistili, čo tým myslela. Lenže v chlapcovej tvári nezahliadla nič. Ani náznak pochopenia, akoby sa u neho nikdy neprejavila náhodná mágia. Ba dokonca, akoby na ňom nebolo nič výnimočné, vrátane intelektu alebo akéhokoľvek iného nadania. Jediné, čo sa zmenilo, bol jeho výraz. Hadrianova tvár ostala prázdna, pozorná jemnosť, ktorú uňho videla dovtedy, sa vytratila rovnako rýchlo ako sa objavila.

„Si čarodejník, Hadrian." Teraz, keď sa naňho sústredila, neprehliadla výraz, ktorý mu, hoci len na zlomok sekundy, prenikol tvárou. Chlapec si bol vedomý skutočnosti, že nebol ako ostatní. S týmto sa Pomona nestretla prvýkrát, deti z muklovských rodín si zvyčajne uvedomovali, že sa odlišujú, a tak, keď to profesor, ktorý za nimi prišiel, vyslovil nahlas, tešili sa z toho. Lenže mladý Hadrian Cashore nie. Pery sa mu na okamih zovreli, než pokrútil hlavou.

„Nič také ako čarodejníci neexistuje." Odvetil. Hlas mal absolútne bez výrazu, rovnako ako tvár.

„Dobre vieš, že áno. Aj ja som čarodejnica." Prehovorila jemne.

„Dokážte to." Vyzval ju stroho, bez energie. Pomone prišlo na um, že nebola prvá, kto ho označil ako magicky nadaného jedinca. A že tí, ktorí ho takto nazvali, to nemysleli v dobrom. To by vysvetľovalo chlapcove reakcie.

Pocítila náhly nával hnevu, keď si uvedomila, že chlapec ani zďaleka nevyrastal v láskavom prostredí. Už tak dávno nemala dieťa, ktoré by pred nástupom do školy tak veľmi trápili. Často sa stretávala s tým, že muklorodení to nemali medzi nečarodejníkmi ružové, ale toto bolo iné. Cítila, že s týmto chlapcom toho bolo v neporiadku omnoho viac.

Pomona prikývla, vstala zo stoličky a vytiahla z vrecka prútik. Keď videla ako sa chlapec zamračil na neznámy kus dreva, neubránila sa úsmevu. Zahľadela sa na stoličku, na ktorej doteraz sedela a bez slova švihla prútikom. Chlapcov výraz, keď videl ako sa rozheganá stará stolička zmenila na pohodlné kreslo s tmavohnedým čalúnením, stál za to. Celkom jasne mu v očiach videla prekvapenie a úžas, rovnako ako zopár ďalších emócií, ktoré mu v tvári mihli tak rýchlo, že ich nedokázala identifikovať. Keď sa chlapec po pár sekundách upokojil, tvár sa mu vyhladila do toho príjemného výrazu, s ktorým sa na ňu díval už od začiatku. Len iskrenie v smaragdových očiach Pomone prezrádzalo, že bol stále unesený.

„Ďakujem vám. Bolo to... neskutočné." Vydýchol. Pery sa mu skrútili do žiarivého úsmevu, akoby si nemohol pomôcť. Vzápätí sa však iskri z chlapcovho pohľadu vytratili spolu so všetkým nadšením, ktoré prejavil.

„To nebude možné, madam. Ako vidíte, náš sirotinec je chudobný. Nemôžeme si dovoliť platiť zverencom súkromné školy." Ozval sa. Hlas mal unavený, priam porazenecký, akoby to nebolo prvýkrát, čo sa musel vzdať niečoho cenného. Pomona sa zamračila. Tak to teda nie.

„Rokfortská stredná škola čarodejnícka má založený fond pre študentov, ktorí si nemôžu dovoliť platiť školné. Nemusíš sa obávať toho, že ti sirotinec neposkytne dostatok peňazí. Nebudeš ich potrebovať. A, pravdepodobne, pokiaľ ťa škriatkovia v Gringottbanke uznajú ako právoplatného dediča rodu Cashore, o čom nepochybujem, získaš prístup k rodinným trezorom." Informovala ho. Možno by mu to nemala hovoriť, no rod Cashore bol v čarodejníckom svete známy. Eric Cashore, posledný dedič rodu, bol kedysi dávno, ešte za čias ich spoločného štúdia na Rokforte, jej dobrým priateľom. Netušila, že mal dieťa. Nebyť toho, že umrel pred vyše desiatimi rokmi, sama by ho našla a vynadala by mu za to, čo sa stalo s jeho pravdepodobným potomkom. Takto sa mohla už len postarať, aby chlapec prišiel na to, odkiaľ pochádzal. Cítila voči chlapcovi zodpovednosť. Jeho otec jej kedysi veľmi pomohol a stál pri nej, keď ju všetci ostatní odstrkovali a stránili sa jej.

„Dedič rodu Cashore?" opýtal sa chlapec neisto.

„Ja mám rodinu?" dodal tak ticho, že mu Pomona takmer nerozumela. Žena porozumela, čo sa jej chlapec snažil povedať a zovrelo jej srdce.

„Obávam sa, že nie. Ale máš meno po otcovi. Umrel pred jedenástimi rokmi." Prezradila čo možno najjemnejšie. Nechcela byť tou, kto mu povie, že jeho rodičia boli pravdepodobne obaja mŕtvi, no ešte horšie by bolo, keby si myslel, že ho nechceli.

„A mama?" opýtal sa. Pomona len pokrútila hlavou.

„Tu ti neviem odpovedať. No myslím, že..." Nedopovedala. Nebolo treba, chlapec pochopil. Keby žila, pravdepodobne by neskončil v sirotinci. Čarodejníci si svoje deti cenili väčšmi, než muklovia, preto v ich svete nejestvovalo nič také ako sirotince. Pokiaľ sa o dieťa nemohli postarať rodičia, radi sa oňho postarali iní blízki príbuzní. A pokiaľ nebolo možné ani to, nebol nikdy problém nájsť inú rodinu, ktorá si vzala osirelé dieťa. Adopčné kúzla boli takmer rovnako silné ako samotné gény. Najmä čistokrvní by nikdy nedopustili, aby sa ich deťom niečo stalo. Ich výchova bola možno tvrdá, no svoje deti chránili s nasadením vlastného života. Pomona sama pochádzala z čistokrvného rodu a jej rodičia, hoci prísni a striktní, by nikdy nedopustili, aby sa jej čokoľvek stalo. Milovali ju a dávali jej to najavo väčšmi, než im ich vlastní rodičia, no chránili ju s rovnakým zanietením, hraničiacim s fanatizmom, s akým sa oni stretávali v detstve. Keď bola mladá, nenávidela to. Ale teraz, hoci nemala vlastné deti, tomu pocitu rozumela vďaka študentom, ktorí boli zverení do jej opatery.

„Ale teraz prejdime k pozitívnejším správam." Usmiala sa. V snahe zmeniť tému mu postupne začala rozprávať o Rokforte a čarodejníckom svete, o Šikmej uličke a Rokville a o všetkom, čo ho zaujímalo. Povedala mu dokonca aj niečo málo o Ericovi, ktorého čím ďalej tým viac považovala za chlapcovho otca. Eric, podobne ako chlapec pred ňou, bol prenikavo inteligentný, miloval dobré knihy a oplýval charizmou, vďaka ktorej si všetkých hladko získal. Nesmierne sa tešila z chlapcovho živého záujmu, okamžite si zamilovala jeho bystré postrehy a voľky nevoľky obdivovala chlapcovu rýchlu myseľ. Znovu si na chvíľu pripadala ako malá prváčka, ktorá sa po prvýkrát vo vlaku stretla s Ericom Cashorem. Aj on, podobne ako teraz jeho syn, jej od prvého okamihu učaroval.

Chlapcovi sa nakoniec dokonca podarilo presvedčiť ju, aby ho pustila do Šikmej uličky samého. Keď odišla zo sirotinca, ešte stále rozmýšľala nad tým, kedy mu na to tak ochotne kývla. To dieťa malo skutočne talent na prácu s ľuďmi. V konečnom dôsledku to však neľutovala. Dnes ju ešte čakala návšteva jedného muklovského študenta a kopa príprav. To, že sa o seba chlapec postará sám, jej ušetrí množstvo času. Hadrian Cashore bol zodpovedný a inteligentný, nepochybovala, že si poradí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Izba číslo dvadsaťsedem bola jedna z najmenších izieb v sirotinci. Hadrian Eric Cashore bol jej vlastníkom už takmer desať rokov, odo dňa, kedy ho našli predo dvermi sirotinca. Keďže sa nenašlo jediné dieťa ochotné deliť sa s ním o izbu, museli ho zanechať tu. Kým neprišiel do sirotinca, bola z nejakého dôvodu celé roky prázdna. Jemu to ani v najmenšom neprekážalo. Nemal rád ostatné deti. Nenávidel ich rovnako ako oni nenávideli jeho.

A okrem toho, v tejto izbe cítil čosi, čo ho upokojovalo. Možno to bude znieť zvláštne, no keď sa sústredil, _skutočne sústredil,_ mohol cítiť prítomnosť iného chlapca, ktorý tu žil kedysi pred ním. Bol rovnako osamelý a nahnevaný ako Hadrian a, čo bolo najdôležitejšie, stávali sa okolo neho rovnako podivné udalosti ako okolo Hadriana. Práve tomuto neznámemu chlapcovi vďačil za to, že sa dokázal naučiť ovládať to, čo v ňom len ticho driemalo. Proste vedel, že aj on to kedysi dávno zažíval a že sa s tým dokázal vysporiadať. To dodávalo Hadrianovi silu, aby sa aj on vysporiadal s tým, čo sa takmer každý deň odohrávalo v sirotinci.

Zaprisahal sa, že ho jedného dňa nájde. Tušil, že tento chlapec, o ktorom nikto zo sirotinca nič nevedel, by ho dokázal pochopiť. Ak vôbec existoval.

Práve bol čas obeda, preto ho prekvapilo, keď sa ozvalo klopanie na dvere. Nenamáhal sa pozvať ich dovnútra, vedel, že na to nečakajú. Keď sa otvorili dvere a dnu nazrela vráskavá tvár vedúcej sirotinca pani Colovej, na tvári sa mu nemihla nijaká emócia. Čo však nečakal, bola neznáma žena, ktorá sa ocitla po jej boku.

Nevyzerala ako doktori, ktorých k nemu pani Colová privádzala. Vystrel sa, pripravený zahrať ďalšie z milióna predstavení, ktoré tu boli na dennom poriadku.

Žena mala dobrácku okrúhlu tvár, husté po plecia dlhé hnedé vlasy, pri koncoch trochu zničené a tmavé nevýrazné oči. Slušivý svetlý hnedý kostým vyzeral kvalitne a draho, no nesedel jej úplne dokonale, akoby trochu nabrala na váhe, odkedy si ho kúpila. Hadrian mal pocit, že ho vyťahovala len výnimočne. Najväčšmi zo všetkého ho však zaujali jej ruky so zodratými nechtami a zájdenou špinou, ktorú už nebolo možné vyčistiť. Toto boli ruky pracujúceho človeka. Pravdepodobne často robila v záhrade alebo to aspoň bola jej záľuba. Teraz bolo obdobie, kedy ľudia pleli burinu a zberali prvú úrodu. Toto ale bez tak neboli ruky človeka, ktorý si na jar zasadil pár riadkov mrkvy a na jeseň ich vybral. Táto pani s očami, ktoré sa naňho dívali s očakávaním, radosťou a istou dávkou zmätku, rozhodne nebola nijakým doktorom.

Prekvapilo ho, keď sa mu predstavila ako profesorka. Pedagogičky sa obyčajne vo voľnom čase nevenovali záhrade. Aspoň nie tak vášnivo, že by to na nich zanechalo stopy, tak ako na Sproutovej. Nezdalo sa mu, že by bola naozaj učiteľkou, lenže prečo by mu klamali? Pani Colová sa doteraz nezdráhala nazvať ľudí, ktorí za ním chodili, doktormi a psychiatrami, práve naopak, s veľkou radosťou mu to vždy šplechla do tváre. Prečo by za ním ale osobne prišla nejaká profesorka? Iste, bol dobrým žiakom, učitelia ho považovali za inteligentného a nadaného, no vedel, že by mu povedali, keby ho odporučili na nejakú konkrétnu školu. Deti zo sirotinca jednoducho nikto neposielal na výberové školy. Nikdy.

A keď mu oznámila, že je čarodejník... Samozrejme, vedel, že bol výnimočný. Dokázal vykonať to, čo nikto, koho kedy stretol. Zdráhal sa však veriť celkom neznámej žene, bez ohľadu na to, že ho jeho schopnosti uisťovali o jej úprimnosti.

Keď vytiahla zvláštny, na pohľad obyčajný štíhly kus nalešteného dreva, pochyboval o jeho praktickom využití. Jeho paranoidná myseľ mu podsnula otázku, či sa ho nepokúsi nabodnúť, pretože to bolo jediné využitie tej veci, ktoré mu prišlo logické. Úprimne by sa ani nedivil, keby naňho pani Colová poslala vraha. Keby verila v Boha, nazvala by ho antikritstom. Lenže pani Colová v Boha nikdy skutočne neverila, a tak si vystačila s prostým netvorom. Dieťa temnoty. Niektorí ho nazývali diablom, lenže tí sa toho slova zároveň tak veľmi báli, že ich vydesilo už len ono pomenovanie, nepotrebovali nijakú ukážku od Hadriana.

Akým prekvapením preňho bolo, keď jej z toho kusa dreva – z prútika, ako sa dozvedel o čosi neskôr – vytryskol záblesk svetla, keď mu pomocou neho premenila starý rozheganý nábytok na nový a pohodlný. Bolo to ako... nuž, bolo to ako kúzlo.

Prezradila mu veľa o čarodejníckom svete a Rokforte, na ktorý čoskoro nastúpi. Najcennejšou informáciou preňho ale nakoniec beztak ostalo to, čo mu povedala o jeho rodičoch. Celý život sa obával, že ho na prahu sirotinca nechali, pretože ho nechceli. Pretože bol divný. Netvor. Veď kto by chcel netvora?

Lenže on nebol netvor. Jeho rodičia si ho nemohli nechať, pretože boli mŕtvi a nikto okrem nich o ňom nič nevedel. Bolo to nešťastné, no jemu sa uľavilo. Neodhodili ho. Bolo to... bohovia, bolo to, akoby mu zo srdca spadol ťažká balvan, o ktorom ani netušil, že si ho so sebou nosil. Jeho rodičia by si ho nechali, keby mohli.

Teda pravdepodobne. Sproutová si sama nebola istá, kto je jeho matka. Nemohla s istotou vedieť, čo sa s ňou stalo. Nakoniec sa priznala, že ho dlhé roky nevidela, ale žena, s ktorou vtedy žil, zomrela krátko po ňom. Až v Gringottbanke sa dozvie, či je ich potomkom, preto to nechcela veľmi rozvádzať.

Zistil však zopár veľmi zaujímavých skutočností. Čarodejníci prakticky nikdy nepoužívali mágiu bez prútika, nie potom, čo sa spútali so svojím prvým prútikom. Jeho predošlé kúzla nazývala náhodnou mágiou, čo sa Hadrianovi nezdalo ako vhodné pomenovanie, no napriek tomu sa úprimne obával, že potom, čo dostane tú prekliatu paličku, jeho tvrdo vytrénované schopnosti zaniknú. Hoci s prútikom by dokázal omnoho úžasnejšie veci, desila ho predstava, že sa vráti do sirotinca bez ochrany, ktorú mu poskytovala jeho sila. Tým sa ale začne zaoberať až potom, ako sa to stane. Aj bez mágie mal dosť možností ako sa ubrániť.

Keď sa začal pýtať na rodinu, dozvedel sa, že čarodejnícky svet je rozdelený na svetlú a temnú stranu a mimo tohto rozdelenia viselo ešte zopár neutrálnych rodov. A, čo nebolo práve najpríjemnejšie, čarodejnícky svet, aspoň podľa toho, čo o ňom hovorila Sproutová, vyzeral ako zaseknutý v stredoveku. Ale teraz vážne. Kto, dopekla, sa stará, či sú ľudia v dnešnej dobe čistokrvní? Podľa neho na čistokrvnosti záležalo len pri psoch a koňoch.

Začínal byť úprimne zvedavý na čarodejnícky svet, no rovnako začínal pociťovať nepríjemné tušenie, že to, čo uvidí, ho sklame. Nič sa však naisto nedozvie, kým to sám neuvidí a neprežije. Otvoril obálku z hrubého pergamenu, ktorú mu tam zanechala Sproutová a vytiahol odtiaľ dva zložené listy papiera. Na jednom bolo oznámenie o prijatí na Rokfortskú strednú školu čarodejnícku, podpísané Minervou McGonagallovou a Albusom Dumbledorom - zástupkyňou riaditeľa a vedúcou Chrabromilu a človekom, ktorý mal viac titulov a mien, než bol Hadrian ochotný menovať. Druhý list obsahoval nákupný zoznam. Ešte mu tam ostával lístok na vlak. Mimochodom, nástupište deväť a trištvrte? Prečo deväť a trištvrte? Prečo nie deväť a pol? Dávalo by to väčší zmysel, keďže nástupište bolo _medzi_ deviatkou a desiatkou.

Ale to bolo beztak jedno. Teraz potreboval len nákupný zoznam. Pokiaľ mal zistiť, že nebol synom Erica Cashora, za ktorého potomka ho Sproutová považovala, chcel to vedieť čím skôr. Bez peňazí bude ťažké dostať sa na súkromnú školu, bez ohľadu na to, či tam bol alebo nebol zapísaný od narodenia a či mali alebo nemali fond pre študentov v núdzi. Okrem toho potreboval uistenie, že mal rodičov, ktorí ho chceli. To bolo pre neho v istých ohľadoch ešte cennejšie než majetok.

Nelenil a odbehol za riaditeľkou, aby mu dovolila opustiť sirotinec. Samozrejme, nemala s tým jediný problém, len mu pohrozila, aby nepoškvrnil ich meno. Akoby to bolo ešte možné. Woolov sirotinec bol strašný miestom, bez ohľadu na to, z akého uhla pohľadu sa na to pozeral.

Jediné, čomu sa nevyhol, boli psie známky, ktoré si musel zavesiť na krv. Bolo to vraj bezpečnostné opatrenie, keby sa stratili. Aby vedeli, kam sa vrátiť. Toto opatrenie zaviedli niekedy počas vojny, aby boli úrady schopné identifikovať mŕtvych. Podľa Ericovho názoru bolo dosť cynické, že to nezrušili.

Navliekol na seba podľa možnosti čo najslušnejšie oblečenie. To pozostávalo z jeho najlepších čiernych džínsov, bieleho trička a tmavozelenej košele z hrubej pevnej látky. Keďže košeľa bola na lakťoch zodratá, vyhrnul si rukávy nad lakte, aby zakryl poškodenia. To bolo to najlepšie, čo mal v skrini, pokiaľ nepočítal sivastú uniformu, ktorú nedávno nechali ušiť celému domovu. Nejakému miestnemu krajčírovi ostali haldy škaredej šedej látky, ktorú nechcel nikto kúpiť, a tak ju venoval sirotincu, tváriac sa, že im robil službu. Hadrian to oblečenie z duše neznášal.

Zrkadlo mu dalo uspokojivú odpoveď. Husté čierne vlasy mu pokojne ležali na hlave, podivná jazva, ktorú mal, odkedy sa pamätal, mu na čele nesvietila už niekoľko rokov a jediné, čo sa mu v tvári výraznejšie vynímalo, boli nezvyčajne jasné zelené oči. Všetko bolo tak ako malo byť. Najmä neprítomnosť jazvy sa mu pozdávala.

Ale teraz vážne. Nešlo o to, že ako jednoročný mal na hlave pomerne veľkú a nepeknú jazvu, hoci už to bolo samo o sebe zvláštne, keďže nikto nevedel, ako ku nej prišiel. Išlo o jej tvar. Blesk. Hadrian mal na čele celkom seriózne vyrytú výstrahu pred vysokým napätím.

Jedného dňa, potom, čo mu v obchode začal potriasať rukou celkom neznámy muž, vykrikujúc meno, ktoré v živote nepočul, sa rozhodol, že jazva musí ísť preč. Neuniklo mu totižto, že tento podivný chlapík celý čas civel práve na ňu. Odstrániť ju bolo vlastne pomerne jednoduché. Tak úporne si želal, aby zmizla, že sa jeho mágia prebudila a vykonala prácu zaňho.

Podobne to dopadlo aj s jeho vlasmi a okuliarmi. Okuliare boli nepraktické, preto sa ich chcel zbaviť, čo sa mu nakoniec úspešne podarilo. Behom pár mesiacov sa mu zrak zlepšil natoľko, že ich viac nepotreboval. Vlasy boli trochu iný prípad. Vrabčie hniezdo na hlave priťahuje pozornosť. Keď ľudia vidia niekoho s vlasmi, ktoré vyzerajú ako domov zvlášť rozverného vrabca, začnú predpokladať, že je to problémové dieťa a takto sa k nemu budú aj chovať. Pre Hadriana bolo pomerne ťažké uchovať si výraz poslušného chlapca, keď k nemu ľudia pri prvom pohľade pocítili nevôľu. A tak mágia vykonala svoje.

Raz sa len tak z rozmaru vrátil do predošlej podoby, len bez tej jazvy na čele. S vrabčím hniezdom na hlave a okuliarmi na nose vyzeral ako celkom iný človek. Presne ako ten typ, ktorého vyhľadávajú problémy na dennom poriadku. Nešlo o to, že niektorí ľudia mali smolu, jednoducho už len kvôli svojmu výzoru pôsobili ako alarm na problémy. Hadrian sa to naučil veľmi rýchlo, keďže tak spočiatku vyzeral aj on sám. Bol neskonale rád, že ho vlastná mágia tak ochotne poslúchala.

Nájsť Deravý kotlík bolo jednoduché. Trochu ho zmiatlo, že ho nevidel nikto okrem neho, kým mu nenapadlo, že je to čosi ako ochrana čarodejníckeho sveta. Hostinec bol pre bežných ľudí neviditeľný, aby sa predišlo neželaným otázkam. Keďže až do Sproutovej návštevy nevedel o čarodejníckej populácií v Británií nič, museli sa nejako postarať, aby sa o nich obyčajní ľudia nedozvedeli. Toto bol pravdepodobne ich spôsob.

Cítil sa trochu ako v scéne z filmu Muži v čiernom, keď sa díval na budovu, ktorú nikto okrem neho nevidel. Kto vie, či majú aj čarodejníci nejaký ekvivalent toho prístroja, ktorým agenti vymazávali pamäť? Pokiaľ áno, chcel ho mať.

Vnútrajšok Deravého kotlíka vyzeral ako typická krčma. Zopár podivných indivíduí obsadzovalo tých niekoľko stolov, vôkol nich lietala uponáhľaná čašníčka a za barom stál starý barman s pohárom a utierkou v rukách. Až pri podrobnejšom prieskume Hadrian zaznamenal, že trojica mužov za jedným zo stolov bola na dospelých mužov príliš nízka. Muži boli zhruba rovnako vysoký ako on, pričom Hadrian bol na svoj vek pomerne nízky. Všetci traja mali na hlavách kapucne. Osvetlenie v krčme poskytovali akési zvláštne kahany, v ktorých sa oheň nepohol napriek tomu, že otvorením dverí spôsobil prievan. A v umývadle za barmanom, ktoré si chlapec všimol až po chvíli, sa riady umývali samé, bez toho, aby ich ktokoľvek držal. Chvíľu to bez dychu pozoroval. Tak toto sa chcel naučiť. Službu v kuchyni mával častejšie než ktorýkoľvek iný chovanec, pretože vedenie sirotinca nadobudlo presvedčenie, že je to tá správna cesta ako z neho dostať jeho nenormálne správanie.

Starý barman zaznamenal Hadrianovu prítomnosť ako prvý. Kývol mu hlavou, pričom jeho pohyby nezmenili rytmus. Unavenú vráskavú tvár mal prívetivú. Hadrian mal dnes šťastie na priateľských ľudí. To bolo viac než nezvyčajné. V sirotinci a na okolí sa nenašiel človek, ktorý by mal k nemu pozitívny vzťah.

„Teba som tu ešte nevidel, chlapče. Muklorodený?" opýtal sa. Hadrian sa zamračil. Kým odpovedal, podišiel bližšie k baru a pozdravil.

„Prepáčte, no neviem, o čom hovoríte." Prehovoril. Sproutová toto slovo nepoužila, hoci mal isté tušenie, čo znamenalo. Rozhodne sa mu to nepozdávalo. Starý barman sa zasmial.

„To beriem ako áno. Muklorodení, teda takí ako ty, sú deti, ktoré majú dar mágie, hoci sa narodili nečarodejníkom, u nás nazývaným muklovia." Vysvetlil. Hadrian s pochopením prikývol. Jeho tušenie bolo správne. Celé to rozdelenie podľa krvi sa mu nepozdávalo. Nemali by sa skôr než o krv zaujímať o schopnosti? Bolo hlúpe súdiť ľudí podľa génov. Človek môže len ťažko ovplyvniť, kde sa narodí a bolo nerozumné súdiť ľudí podľa toho, čo sami nemohli ovplyvniť. Ten, kto sa narodil čarodejníkom, mal šťastie. Muklorodení mali hold smolu. To bola kravina.

„Ach, už viem, o čom hovoríte. V takom prípade asi nebudem muklorodený. Podľa profesorky boli moji rodičia čarodejníci." Priznal.

„A predsa nevieš nič o našom svete... Mrzí ma to, chlapče. Takých ako ty je tu nie je veľa."

„Ach, už viem, o čom hovoríte. V takom prípade asi nebudem muklorodený. Podľa profesorky bol môj otec čarodejník." Pochopil. Hadrian ocenil, že sa naňho pozrel s účasťou, ale len s minimom ľútosti. Sproutová ho v istom momente celkom otvorene ľutovala, čo Hadrian z duše nenávidel. Nestál o ničiu ľútosť. Nepotreboval ju.

Profesorka Sproutová naznačila čosi o konflikte medzi svetlou a temnou stranou, no nič presné mu nepovedala. Aj preto sa chcel čo najskôr dostať do Šikmej uličky. Profesorka ho informovala, že Rokfort vlastní jednu z najväčších knižníc v krajine, čo bolo to najlepšie na Rokforte, no dovtedy ostával ešte mesiac a pol. Dovtedy chcel mať o čarodejníckom svete aspoň čiastočný prehľad.

„Ako sa voláš?" opýtal sa. Hadrian naklonil hlavu na stranu.

„Hadrian Cashore." Odvetil. Nevidel dôvod používať iné meno než to, ktoré používal celý život. Bez ohľadu na to, či ho škriatkovia uznajú za dediča Erica Cashora alebo nie, toto bolo meno, ktoré mu doposiaľ patrilo. Nijaké iné nemal a nezniesol pomyslenie, že by ho pomenovali Woole, tak ako všetky ostatné deti z Woolovho sirotinca, ktoré zanechali predo dvermi bez jediného slovka vysvetlenia. Nenávidel ten sirotinec a nenávidel to meno. Radšej by skončil bez mena, než niesť to ich.

„Cashore. Eric Cashore bol tvoj otec?" zaujímal sa barman. Skôr než stihol odpovedať však potriasol hlavou a natiahol k nemu ruku.

„Ach, som ja ale nezdvorilý! Vypytujem sa na teba a pritom som sa sám zabudol predstaviť. Moje meno je Tom, pokojne ma tak volaj. Nijaký pán ani nič podobné, proste len Tom, tak to mám najradšej. Som majiteľom Deravého kotlíka." Vo všeobjímajúcom geste obsiahol rukami celý priestor krčmy vôkol seba. Hadrian sa usmial.

„Veľmi ma teší. Vlastníte príjemné miesto." Zaklamal presvedčivo, kým mu potriasal rukou. Tento muž sa mu pozdával. Tom. Obyčajný muž s obyčajným menom, no predsa niekto, koho si človek zapamätá. Na krčmára mal perfektné meno.

„Otca som nikdy nepoznal. Zatiaľ viem len toľko, že profesorka Sproutová predpokladala to isté, čo vy. Vraj škriatkovia v Gringottbanke mi budú schopní potvrdiť, či som jeho potomok." Priznal, čím odpovedal na mužovu predošlú otázku. Premýšľal, či mu urobia krvné testy alebo čosi podobne bežné v muklovskom svete alebo na to použijú mágiu. Pravdepodobnejšie mu pripadala tá druhá možnosť. Uprel oči na Toma a čakal, čo z neho vyjde. A starý Tom nesklamal. Ako Hadrian predpokladal, okamžite sa chytil, ochotný vysvetliť mladému nevedomému chlapcovi čokoľvek, čo potreboval.

„Samozrejme, že máš pravdu. Nemal som sa ťa na to pýtať. Bol som len zvedavý, pretože som Erica poznal. Mal rovnako čierno-červené vlasy ako ty, no oči mal úplne iné. Tvoje sú zelené, kým tie jeho boli jantárové, takmer žlté. Šepkalo sa, že predtým mal oči inej farby, to však už nie je moja starosť." Zarazil muž chod svojich myšlienok. Hadrian mal dojem, že sa mu tým čosi pokúšal naznačiť, nemal však ani tušenie, čo by to mohlo byť. Ak v čarodejníckom svete niečo znamenali žlté oči, ešte sa to len mal dozvedieť.

„Škriatkovia v Gringottbanke ti už povedia, či si skutočne jeho, no ja si myslím, že tam niet pochýb. Nemusíš sa obávať, bude na to stačiť len kvapka krvi, nič viac." Uistil ho. Naklonil sa cez bar bližšie k nemu. Už pred chvíľou prestal s utieraním riadu a teraz odložil utierku na bar, kde ju nechal ležať.

„Vyzerajú hrozivo, no zákazníkov si cenia. Nechcem povedať, že sú neškodní, to škriatkovia nikdy nie sú, ale ublížia len tým, ktorí im na to dajú naozaj dobrý dôvod. Gringotti sú obchodníci, nie bojovníci." Prezradil. Stlmil hlas, pričom mu pohľad zaletel ku trojici malých mužov.

„Tamtí sú tiež šktriatkovia, chlapče. Ale takým ako sú oni by som sa na tvojom mieste vyhýbal." Varoval ho starý Tom.

„Teraz ťa ale nebudem viac zdržiavať. Pokiaľ budeš mať neskôr čas, pokojne sa tu zastav. Varíme tu dobre a ja mám vždy čas na rozhovor." Usmial sa barman. Hadrian mu úsmev opätoval a odvetil, že takúto ponuku nemôže odmietnuť. Nebolo toho zas až tak veľa, čo mu barman prezradil, no práve teraz sa mu hodila každá drobnosť. To o tých očiach si musí zapamätať. Dúfal, že mala Sproutová pravdu a mal nejaké peniaze po rodičoch. Ak áno, jednou z jeho prvých zastávok bude rozhodne kníhkupectvo.

„A ešte čosi. Vchod je tamto za tými dverami. Išiel by som ti otvoriť, keďže ešte nemáš vlastný prútik, práve tam však vošiel jeden z tvojich budúcich profesorov. On ti s tým určite pomôže." Informoval ho Tom. Chlapec prikývol, poďakoval a rozlúčil sa so starým barmanom, pokračujúc smerom, ktorým ho vyslal. Tom po jeho odchode pokojne pokračoval v leštení ďalších pohárov, pričom si veselo popiskoval.

Čarodej, za ktorým ho Tom vyslal, pôsobil mimoriadne roztržito a nešikovne. Hadrian ho chvíľu pozoroval z tieňov ako sa pokúšal nájsť tie správne tehly, než sa rozhodol dať mu najavo, že tam nebol sám. Odkašľal si, aby na seba upozornil a prehovoril.

„Skúste tretiu sprava." Navrhol. Podarilo sa mu ukryť všetko opovrhnutie, ktoré pocítil. Predsa len, hovoril so svojim profesorom, pričom musel mať na pamäti, že práve teraz bol aj ten najneschopnejší čarodej, ktorého stretol, mocnejší než on. Bude chvíľu trvať, než sa mu podarí vybudovať si v tomto svete nejaké postavenie.

Keď sa čarodej otočil jeho smerom a uprel naňho svoje vodnaté hnedé oči, pocítil Hadrian čosi zvláštne. Jazva na čele, ukrytá mágiou a starostlivo prekrytá vlasmi, mu zabrnela. Nebol to nutne nepríjemný pocit, no nebolo to ani čosi, čo by si chcel zopakovať. To bolo prvýkrát, čo nejakým spôsobom fyzicky pocítil jej existenciu. Čarodejove oči sa rozšírili, akoby aj on čosi pocítil. Kým mužov pohľad prebehol po Hadrianovej postave, využil chlapec príležitosť a preskúmal jeho. Bola to väčšmi inštinktívna reakcia, než čokoľvek iné. Zvykol si odhadovať ľudí, aby vedel, s kým mal dočinenia. Prvý dojem o človeku napovie veľa a Hadrian bol v čítaní ľudí dobrý.

Po fyzickej stránke nepôsobil čarodej nijako výnimočne. Bez toho nevkusného turbanu, ktorý nosil na hlave, by možno bolo možné nazvať jeho tvár atraktívnou, no jeho črty boli priveľmi strhané a neustávajúci strach, odrážajúci sa mu v tvári, z neho urobil na pohľad priam odpudivého človeka. Výšku mal priemernú, postavu úplne obyčajnú, postoj zhrbený, poddajný. Vodnaté modré oči mu nervózne zabiehali do strán, akoby sa obával kontaktu s inými ľuďmi. Ruky sa mu neprestajne triasli. Mal neustálu potrebu dotýkať sa niečoho, bez ohľadu na to, či to bol rukáv, ktorý žmolil, lem plášťa alebo čokoľvek, čo práve držal v rukách.

„Woolov sirotinec?" prekvapil ho muž otázkou. Tie slová boli také tiché, že ich ledva zachytil, preto predpokladal, že ich nemal počuť. Rozhodne ho ale prekvapila hĺbka emócií, ktorá sa v tých dvoch slovách ukrývala. Nech bol ten muž ktokoľvek, mal s Woolovým sirotincom osobné skúsenosti. A Hadrian nepoznal jediného človeka, ktorý by na tom mieste zažil čosi pozitívne.

So zamračením sa natiahol a prívesok s adresou schoval naspäť pod košeľu a tričko. Retiazka mu musela vykĺznuť niekedy cestou od baru, bol si istý, že Tom si nič nevšimol.

S novonájdeným záujmom sa zameral na muža s turbanom. Tom povedal, že toto je profesor na Rokforte. Rozhodol sa, že nech je už kýmkoľvek, bude si naňho dávať pozor. Človek, ktorý predstiera, že sa bojí aj vlastného tieňa, niečo rozhodne skrýva a Hadrian nemal najmenší záujem zisťovať, čo to bolo. A že ten muž rozhodne niečo skrýval. Jeho oči o tom hovorili až príliš jasne. O predstieranom koktaní ani nehovoriac.

Keď sa opäť ozvala neviditeľná jazva, zaspätkoval. Pocítil zúfalstvo, keď vrhol pohľad na tehlovú stenu, ktorú sa čarodej predtým pokúšal otvoriť. Mal ho radšej nechať, nech sa s tým popasuje sám a počkať, kým ju neotvorí. Beztak to bola len pretvárka, čarodej dobre vedel, na ktoré tehly treba poklepať. Stačilo, aby sa mu pozrel do očí a vedel to. Tie vodnaté modré oči ukrývali tajomstvá, ktoré síce Hadrian nevedel prečítať, no vedel o ich existencií. A to stačilo.

„Ďa-ďakujem, ch-ch-chlapče." Dostal zo seba s ťažkosťami. Po tej jedinej krátkej vete, ktorá mu vykĺzla v okamihu prekvapenia, sa opäť vrátil ku svojej maske. Hadrian to uvítal, pretože vďaka tomu sa aj on mohol tváriť, že bol len obyčajným čarodejníckym dieťaťom. Sledoval ako sa čarodejník otočil naspäť ku stene a otvoril ju, pričom konečne poklepal na správne miesta.

„Pr-prvák?" opýtal sa. Hadrian prikývol.

„Áno, pane. Tom mi povedal, že ste profesorom na Rokforte." Ozval sa, zatiaľčo čakal, kým sa pred nimi tvorí prechod do Šikmej uličky. Nechcel sa s ním rozprávať, no zároveň ho čosi nútilo hovoriť. Nemal dobrý pocit, keď vedľa neho stál mlčky, pričom na sebe cítil mužov skúmavý pohľad. Rozhovor rozptyľuje a Hadrian radšej volil chvíľu nepohodlia s rozptýleným profesorom než v tichu s jeho klamlivými očami.

„To so-som. U-učím Obra-obranu pro-proti čierne má-mágií." Tváril sa, akoby ho už zmienka o tom predmete desila. Obrana proti čiernej mágií. Paráda.

Na nič ďalšie sa už ale nezmohol, otvoril sa pred ním totižto prechod do Šikmej uličky.

Rýchlo pochopil, že jeho prvý stret s čarodejníckym svetom nebol ani pri návšteve profesorky Sproutovej, ani pri vstupe do Deravého kotlíka. Až keď prvýkrát začul hluk na najrušnejšej nákupnej ulici v čarodejníckej Británií, až keď ho po prvýkrát oslepilo jasné letné slnko a až keď prvýkrát zazrel všetkých tých podivne oblečených ľudí, ktorí sa všetci niekam ponáhľali a všetky tie prapodivné obchody, pochopil, o čom bude čarodejnícky svet.

Keď čítal zoznam svojej školskej rovnošaty a videl, aké zvieratá boli povolené, nevedel, či sa smiať alebo plakať. Špicaté klobúky, dlhé plášte, habity, mačky, sovy a ropuchy. A to bola len špička ľadovca. Zmienka o metlách ho dorazila. Lietanie na metlách? Vážne? Pre bohov, oni vážne používali na lietanie metly. Ba čo viac, oni mali šport, ktorý sa hral na metlách. Vždy si myslel, že je to najväčšia hlúposť, aká sa spájala s čarodejnicami. A ono to bola pravda. Už mu stačilo len zistiť, že používali aj lietajúce koberce. To by bolo už príliš.

Čarodejnícka móda bola, prinajlepšom, divná. Nečarodejníci nosili rifle a tričká, čo bolo perfektne pohodlné a prirodzené. Za to takmer všetci čarodejníci, ktorých v ten deň Hadrian videl v Šikmej uličke, boli navlečení v rôznych druhoch habitov. Ako môže byť pre človeka pohodlné a praktické ustavične nosiť čosi, čo sa mu pletie pod nohy, neustále to povieva a väčšinu času zavadzia? Ale čarodejom to zrejme nevadilo.

„Ďakujem vám, profesor." Zľahka sa uklonil mužovi s turbanom, keď si po niekoľkých sekundách nemého zízania uvedomil, že stále stál vedľa neho. Potom, skôr než stihol čarodej vykoktať úplnú odpoveď, sa nechal Hadrian strhnúť davom a stratil sa medzi ľuďmi, vďačný, že sa od neho mohol konečne vzdialiť.

Hodinu nerobil Hadrian nič iné, než že sa prechádzal po Šikmej uličke, nasával atmosféru čarodejníckeho sveta a zatiaľ len zvonku skúmal všetko vôkol seba.

Nevedel sa rozhodnúť, či sa mu čarodejnícky svet bridil alebo ho miloval. Na jednu stranu tu boli všadeprítomné kúzla a mágia, ktoré boli absolútne úžasné. V Londýne ešte nikdy nevidel takú čistú ulicu, bez smogu a typického zápachu mesta. Keď sa nadýchol, nemal pocit, že sa nachádzali v znečistenom muklovskom meste. To bolo úžasné. No na druhú stranu, čarodejnícky svet mal aj veľa negatívnych stránok.

Keď si odmyslel všetky tie narážky na tradičné predstavy o čarodejniciach, ktoré ho v konečnom dôsledku v rovnakej miere bavili ako dráždili, nebolo to také zlé. Vadilo mu najmä to, že čarodejníci zjavne zamrzli kdesi v stredoveku, odkiaľ sa nikam neposunuli.

Vedel, že na to, aby niečo skutočne posúdil, nemal ešte dostatok informácií. Najskôr potreboval stráviť viac času medzi čarodejníkmi a naštudovať dostatok kníh, ale už prvý dojem v ňom zanechal silné emócie a vnemy. A on sa málokedy pri prvom dojme mýlil.

Po hodine blúdenia zavítal do Gringottbanky, vysokej budovy z bieleho mramoru zdobenej zlatom. Nebolo možné prehliadnuť ju. Banka sa vynímala vysoko nad ostatnými obchodmi a žiarila takmer tak jasne ako augustové slnko. Bola okázalá, ale stále úchvatná.

Vnútro bolo rozľahlé, plné neustáleho pohybu a do značnej miery tlmeného šepotu. Zdalo sa, že sa nikto v prítomnosti zúrivo vyzerajúcich škriatkov neodvažoval rozprávať nahlas. Aj Hadrian zmĺkol a len sa ticho rozhliadal, úprimne povedané ani on nemal chuť rozhnevať tieto malé hnevlivé bytosti. Celkom mu stačil pohľad na ich ostré dlhé zuby. Rozhliadol sa po škriatkoch vôkol seba, aby medzi nimi našiel jedného, ktorý by bol čo možno najmenej zamestnaný. Nezdalo sa totiž, že by sa čo i len jeden nudil. To bol pravdepodobne najväčší rozdiel medzi nimi a ľuďmi. Ľudia proste radi zaháľali, bez ohľadu na to, či to boli čarodejníci alebo tí bez daru mágie.

„Prepáčte, pane. Mohol by som vás požiadať o pomoc?" prihovoril sa škriatkovi, ktorého si nakoniec vybral. Trochu ho otravovalo, že pulty, za ktorými škriatkovia pracovali, boli tak neznesiteľne vysoké, že na naňho ledva dovidel. Škriatok, hoci bol zhruba taký vysoký ako Hadrian, naňho zvrchu vrhol zamračený pohľad. Ten sa čiastočne vyjasnil, keď sa stretol s Hadrianovým pohľadom. Obzrel sa, akoby hľadal jeho rodičov a keď ich nenašiel, vrátil sa pohľadom k nemu.

„Čo chceš, mláďa?" opýtal sa o poznanie príjemnejším tónom než aký škriatkovia používali pri jednaní s bežnými zákazníkmi. Každý dospelý jedinec, škriatkov nevynímajúc, má v sebe zakorenenú potrebu chrániť mláďatá. Najmä, keď sa na vás hľadia veľkými úprimnými zelenými očami a správajú sa slušne a úctivo.

„Poslala ma za vami profesorka Sproutová z Rokfortu. Je tu istá možnosť, že som dedičom jedného z čarodejníckych rodov. Moje meno je Hadrian Cashore." Vysvetlil. Škriatok zažmurkal a na chvíľu zostal mlčať s pohľadom upretým na dieťa pred sebou, akoby ho hodnotil.

„Budem potrebovať trochu tvojej krvi, mláďa." Oznámil mu. Hadrian prikývol, pred týmto ho varoval starý barman. Škriatok vytiahol kus hrubého papiera a ukázal mu, že krv pôjde naň.

„Samozrejme. Máte, prosím vás, po ruke niečo ostré?" opýtal sa Hadrian. Škriatok mu venoval znepokojivý úškrn, pričom odhalil ostré zuby a vytiahol spoza stola dýku. Hadrian na ňu vytreštil oči. Toto nebol nástroj, ktorý by použil, keby niekomu chcel vziať kvapku krvi.

„Len mi podaj ruku, mláďa." Pozrel sa naňho s očakávaním škriatok. Až neskôr, keď sa pustil do kníh, ktoré si nakúpil, zistil, že správny termín bol rarášok. Hadrian sa nehádal, natiahol k nemu ruku a nechal ho, aby ho porezal. V banke plnej ľudí mu snáď nijaké vážne zranenie nespôsobí a tú trochu bolesti zvládne.

Zdalo sa, že škriatka prekvapila chlapcova ochota. Ale neváhal, chytil sa podávanej ruky a jediným hladkým rezom ho porezal do mäsitej časti dlane. Hadrian zvraštil tvár, ruka mu však ostala v pokoji. Spolu so škriatkom sledovali ako na pergamen dopadlo zopár kvapiek krvi. Až potom mu škriatok pustil ruku, pričom mu podal bielu vreckovku a naznačil mu, aby si ju pritlačil k rane. Hadrian ho poslúchol, pričom pohľad neodvrátil od krvi na pergamene. A dobre urobil.

Kvapky krvi bez stopy zmizli, akoby ich papier pohltil. A potom, bez toho, aby škriatok použil akýkoľvek atrament, sa na pergamene postupne začínali vynárať slová. Hadrian Eric Ephraim Cashore. Hadrianovo meno napísané krvou bolo všetko, čo sa na pergamene objavilo, čo škriatkovi zrejme stačilo. Chlapca prekvapilo len to posledné krstné meno. Netušil, že mal aj jedno navyše.

„Grophook!" zastavil okoloidúce škriatka. Drobné stvorenie sa zastavilo pri Hadrianovi. Napriek tomu, že bol ešte o čosi nižší ako mladý čarodej vedľa neho, by sa Hadrian neodvážil správať sa k nemu neúctivo. Nie, keď videl jeho ostré zuby a nepriateľský pohľad.

„Vezmi toto mláďa za Majstrom Ragnookom." Zaúkoloval škriatka. Griphook sa pozrel na Hadriana, prikývol šéfovi a kývol na čarodeja, aby išiel za ním. Hadrian vrhol posledný rýchly pohľad na škriatka za pultom, len aby si všimol, že mu podával pergamen s jeho menom.

„Ďakujem. Dovidenia." Prevzal si kus papiera a vybral sa za Griphookom, ktorý nevyzeral, že by mal v pláne čakať naňho. Bez väčších problémov ho dohonil a zvyšok cesty až k bočným dverám na konci haly kráčal len tesne za ním, takmer po škriatkovom boku.

Griphook ho bez slova viedol spletitými chodbami, až kým nezastali pred masívnymi dverami vyhotovenými z akéhosi tvrdého tmavého dreva, na ktoré škriatok zabúchal a predniesol zopár slov v tvrdom nemelodickom jazyku, ktorému Hadrian nerozumel.

„Hek Dench, jöngen alyek Cashore wexit." Jediné, čomu rozumel, bolo jeho meno, ale aj to vyslovil inak ako bol zvyknutý, preto si nebol úplne istý.

„Tagühast hem." Ozval sa zvnútra tlmený hlas. Griphook otvoril dvere a pozrel sa na Hadriana.

„Vstúpte." Prehovoril naňho po anglicky. Hadrian bez slova vošiel dovnútra a jediným rýchlym pohľadom obsiahol celú miestnosť, než mu pohľad padol na škriatka usadeného za masívny stolom. Škriatok, oblečený v luxusnej červenej róbe so zlatým lemovaním, pôsobil viac než majestátne. Najmä, keď ho obklopovali prepych, masívny starožitný nábytok a bohatstvo. V tej chvíli si Hadrian uvedomil, že bez ohľadu na to ako človek vyzerá, bohatstvo a moc z neho urobia majestátnu osobnosť. Existuje moc, ktorú človek vlastní a moc, ktorú mu prepožičajú iní. Tá druhá máva obyčajne väčšiu váhu.

„Dobrý deň, Majster Ragnook." Pozdravil sa Hadrian s miernym úklonom.

„Dobrý deň, Lord Cashore." Odpovedal škriatok, čo Hadriana nemálo prekvapilo. Lord? Rozhodne sa v otrhanej košeli s adresou sirotinca ukrytou pod tričkom ako šľachtic necítil.

„Ű tyhast." Uprel pohľad na Griphooka. Škriatok sa hlboko uklonil a zavrel za sebou dvere, vďaka čomu Hadrian a Ragnook osameli.

„Prosím, posaďte sa." Hadrian mal naňho milión otázok, no nateraz ich všetky pochoval a urobil, čo od neho škriatok žiadal. Kreslo, ktoré mu ponúkol, bolo pohodlné a príjemné. V sirotinci nebol ani jediný kus takéhoto príjemne pôsobiaceho nábytku.

„Čo viete o čarodejníckom svete a vašich rodičoch?" opýtal sa škriatok narovinu. Prsty položil na pergamen s Hadrianovým menom, ktorý mladík položil pred škriatka.

„Len veľmi málo." Odvetil jednoducho. Ragnook prikývol.

„O čarodejníckom svete vám porozprávajú iní, preto sa tým zaoberať nebudem. A o Lordovi Cashoreovi taktiež nie som oprávnený hovoriť. Môžem vám povedať len toľko, že patril medzi najváženejších a najbohatších čarodejov v Británií, no len veľmi nerád sa zdržiaval na verejnosti. Titul Lorda ste zdedili po ňom. Plne vám bude patriť až potom ako legálne dosiahnete dospelosť, no už teraz je zapísaný vo vašej krvi, tak ako vaše meno." Dnu vošiel po krátkom zaklopaní ďalší škriatok. Podošiel k Ragnookovi, položil pred neho hrubý štós dokumentov a odišiel.

„Toto, Lord Cashore, je súpis vášho majetku. Väčšinu z toho nemôžete využívať, kým nebudete právoplatne dospelý, preto vás dnes zoznámil len s tou časťou dedičstva, s ktorou budete môcť pracovať. Ani váš opatrovník nebude schopný využívať zvyšnú časť majetku, keďže nepatrí do pokrvnej línie rodu Cashore." Informoval ho Ragnook, zatiaľčo spomedzi papierov vytiahol dva pergameny.

„Prvý dokument hovorí o vašich rodičoch a opatrovníkovi." Ozval sa Ragnook. Hadrian nechal druhý pergamen ležať na stole a bez dychu začal čítať o ľuďoch, o ktorých sníval celé roky.

Lord Eric Aelius Alexander Cashore, Hlava rodu Cashore, Majster alchymista, Majster legillimencie, Vládca živlu vody, deviaty Veľmajster Sionského priorstva, držiteľ Merlinovho rádu 1. stupňa

Pre bohov, jeho otec mal zrejme viac titulov než mien. Ďalej ho pergamen v krátkosti informoval o jeho zaradení do Bystrohlavu, neskoršom študovaní na Vyššej akadémií a ďalších štúdiách na niekoľkých ďalších univerzitách.

Lady Helené Léda Emmeline Shafiq, dedička rodu Flamel, Vládkyňa živlu zeme, Majsterka elixírov, Majsterka okulumencie, držiteľka Merlinovho rádu 1. stupňa

„Rodičia sa nikdy nevzali?" opýtal sa Hadrian. Rovnako ho miatla skutočnosť, že mali rozdielne mená ako to, že jeho matka sa, pokiaľ boli jeho predpoklady správne, narodila ako Flamelová, no neskôr sa jej meno zmenilo na Shafiq.

„Ale áno, len vaša matka si nikdy nenechala úradne zmeniť meno ani sa nijako nepodieľala na majetku vášho otca. Lady Perenelle Flamelová a jej manžel Nicolas Flamel sú vašimi starými rodičmi. Lady Perenelle pochádzala z rodu Shafiq a keďže sa v tom čase nemohla plnohodnotne postarať o Lady Helené, prenechala jej výchovu svojej neteri. Po smrti Yakootah Shafiq sa Lady Helené stala jedinou dedičkou rodu a na želanie Yakootah si nechala zmeniť meno." Vysvetľoval. Hadrianovi sa z toho návalu nevšedných mien točila hlava. Niežeby bolo jeho meno celkom obyčajné, to nie, ale na Yakootah rozhodne nemal. Škriatok, akoby vedel, čo sa mu preháňalo mysľou, sa uškrnul.

„Možno by vás zaujímalo, že Yakootah mala oči ako vy. Preto to meno, znamená smaragdový. Smaragdové oči sú rodovým znakom rodu Shafiq. Pokiaľ je mi známe, Perenelle Flamelová a vaša matka mali rovnakú farbu očí ako vy." Vysvetlil v krátkosti. Hadrian sa naňho vďačne usmial. Najzvláštnejšie na ňom boli vždy oči. Teraz aspoň vedel, že to bolo rodinné dedičstvo. Z nejakého dôvodu pocítil ako sa mu po škriatkovej poznámke rozlialo v hrudi zvláštne teplo. Odrazu mal pocit, akoby do čarodejníckeho sveta skutočne patril.

Nakoniec zamieril k poslednej kolónke, ktorá zobrazovala Hadrianovho poručníka v čarodejníckom svete. V skutočnosti nerozumel, čo ten post predstavoval. Rozhodol sa na to rovno opýtať.

„Poručník je osoba, ktorá vás má vychovávať a robiť za vás závažné rozhodnutia, pokiaľ sám nedosiahnete dospelosť. Obávam sa, že váš poručník o vás stále netuší. Pochopiteľne, po tom, čo ste sa sám prihlásili ako dedič rodu, ho bezprostredne kontaktujeme. Môžete očakávať, že vás v blízkej budúcnosti kontaktuje." Hadrianovi po škriatkovej odpovedi značne potemneli myšlienky. Rozumel, že mu nič zo svojej minulosti nemohol klásť za vinu, no napriek tomu ho kdesi v hĺbke zranilo vedomie, že tu bol niekto, kto ho mal mať na starosti.

„Ako je možné, že o mne nevedel?" opýtal sa Hadrian. Toto mu lámalo hlavu. Pokiaľ bol zodpovednou osobou, mal by o ňom vedieť, no nie?

„Obaja vaši rodičia zomreli rok po vašom narodení. V tej dobe veľmi veľa cestovali, takže môžeme len predpokladať, že sa k tomu nestihli dostať. Váš opatrovník je zároveň uvedený ako váš krstný otec, lenže obradu krstu sa priamo nezúčastnil. Nemyslím si, že niekedy videl vašu tvár." Odvetil.

„Ale musel vedieť, že existujem." Namietal Hadrian.

„Lenže nemohol tušiť, že ste prežili. Nikto nevedel, že ste neumreli s rodičmi." Na to už Hadrian nemal čo namietať.

„Viete ako zomreli?" opýtal sa. Škriatok pokrútil hlavou.

„Pre nás bol dôležitý len dátum a potvrdenie o ich úmrtí." Odpovedal. Dátumy si mohol Hadrian pozrieť medzi ostatnými informáciami o nich. Nebolo tam toho veľa, nijaký opis toho ako vyzerali a len veľmi mizivý opis toho ako žili, zväčša pozostávajúci z titulov, ktoré mu povedali len málo, ale aj to mu naznačilo, že prežili plnohodnotné životy.

Nakoniec svoju pozornosť zameral na poslednú kolónku, ktorá ho zoznámila s jeho opatrovníkom.

Lord Severus Tobias Snape, dedič rodu Prince, Majster elixírov, Majster legillimencie

Severus Snape mal o čosi menej titulov než jeho rodičia, ale rovnako ako pri matke, nezhodovali sa jeho meno a rod, z ktorého pochádzal.

„Prečo nie je Prince?" opýtal sa Ragnooka.

„Lord Snape je zmiešaného pôvodu. Jeho matka bola Eileen Princeová, jediná dedička prastarého a urodzeného rodu Prince, kým Tobias Snape bol nečarodejník. Eileen Princeovú jej rodičia vydedili za to, že si vzala za manžela mukla, vďaka čomu stratila nárok na titul Lady, ale Lorda Snapea opäť prijali a ustanovili ho ako dediča, keď zistili, že je nadaným čarodejníkom. Lord Snape sa ale nikdy nerozhodol zmeniť si meno a nikdy neprevzal titul Hlavy rodu." Vysvetľoval Ragnook. Hadrian si sucho pomyslel, čo za ľudí boli asi rodičia Eileen Princeovej. Podľa toho, čo počul od profesorky Sproutovej, museli patriť k tým, ktorí si zakladali na čistote krvi. Vnuka priali len preto, lebo preukázal talenty, ktoré by sa dobre vynímali v rodokmeni.

Siahol po druhom pergamene, ktorý naňho čakal položený na stole. Informácie v ňom uvedené boli podstatne stručnejšie než tie prvé, no rozhodne zaujímavé. Hadrian zrejme vlastnil dva trezory. Prvý bol jeho zverenecký trezor, kde bola uložená významná čiastka galeónov. Druhý obsahoval, aspoň podľa súpisu, väčšinou knihy a hŕstku artefaktov. Keďže netušil, koľko galeónov mohlo zhruba predstavovať jednu libru alebo naopak, nevedel si ani zhruba vyrátať, koľko mal na účte. Takto vedel len toľko, že ho tam čakali rovné tri milióny.

„Zverenecký trezor vám slúži len na pokrytie nákladov, kým nenadobudnete dospelosť. Potom sa vám otvorí prístup k rodinným trezorom. Pochopiteľne, školné je hradené z rodinných trezorov, nie zo zvereneckého." Ozrejmil škriatok.

„Prepáčte, Majster Ragnook, ale aký je prevod medzi librou a galeónom?" opýtal sa s nádejou, že ho tým neurazí. Na jeho prekvapenie sa škriatok rozosmial.

„Ach, mláďa! Jeden galeón v dnešnej dobe predstavuje zhruba sedemnásť libier." Vysvetlil.

Hadrianovi sa zatmelo pred očami. Jeho rýchla myseľ okamžite vyrátala, koľko mal na účte a z tej sumy mu prišlo zle. Cítil ako zbledol a vzápätí očervenel. Nikdy sa necítil byť taký ľahký a ťažký zároveň. Akoby mu na pleciach pristála záťaž, ktorá ho, paradoxne, odľahčovala.

„Bohovia!" zašepkal. A toto mal len na šesť rokov? Potom sa mu otvorí ešte väčšie dedičstvo? Vošiel si rokou do vlasov, zovrel ich do pästi a poriadne potiahol. Až bolesť ho konečne vrátila naspäť do reality, hoci pocit eufórie nedokázal celkom potlačiť.

Už nikdy nebude hladný, nebude musieť nosiť handry, nebude mu zima. Možno sa dokonca už nebude musieť vrátiť do sirotinca. To by znamenalo, že ho už nikdy nikto nezmláti, nebudú ho nazývať netvorom a nebude musieť naďalej žiť na mieste, ktoré z duše nenávidel s ľuďmi, ktorí nenávideli jeho.

Nemohol si pomôcť a vrelo sa na škriatka usmial. Bez ohľadu na to, že bytosť pred ním len vzdialene vyzerala ako človek a zjavne ho považovala len za otravné malé stvorenie, sa pre neho stal nositeľom dobrých správ. Rozhodol sa, že sa pokúsi zistiť o nich a o ich kultúre čo najviac. Nakoniec, bytosti, ktoré mu, hoci nie úmyselne, spôsobili radosť, si trochu úcty zaslúžili. Na svete nebolo veľa takých, ktorí by mu do života priniesli trochu svetla.

„Chcete sa teraz ísť pozrieť do svojich trezorov?" opýtal sa Ragnook. Toto bola ponuka, ktorú nemohol odmietnuť. Okrem toho, škriatok mu už povedal všetko, čo chcel, takže predpokladal, že beztak nemal skutočne na výber.

„Budem veľmi rád." Prikývol Hadrian. Na tú skúsenosť sa tešil.

„Vezme vás tam Griphook." Oznámil Ragnook. A skutočne, netrvalo dlho a na dvere sa ozvalo zaklopanie, akoby Griphook celý čas čakal niekde nablízku. Hadrian vstal, nasledovaný škriatkom na opačnej strane stola.

„Keby ste čokoľvek potrebovali, nezdráhajte sa napísať mi. Som strážcom vášho majetku." Oznámil mu Ragnook.

„Ďakujem vám, Majster Ragnook." Uklonil sa pred ním. Zaujímalo by ho, čo uňho znamenal titul Majstra. Jeho rodičia a opatrovník mali všetci majstrovské tituly, ale vzťahovali sa na určité oblasti. Pri Ragnookovom mene nič také nespomínali.

„Dovidenia, mláďa." Rozlúčil sa s ním škriatok. Dnes sa Hadrian s týmto oslovením nestretol po prvýkrát, no keby mal byť úprimný, už mu to prestávalo prekážať. Možno si to dokonca zaslúžil. Koniec-koncov, oproti nim bol skutočne ešte len dieťaťom.

Griphook ho spletitými chodbami viedol smerom k hale, odkiaľ ho bral za Ragnookom. Alebo to tak aspoň predpokladal podľa toho, čo mu tvrdil jeho orientačný zmysel. Správnosť svojho predpokladu si overiť nestihol, krátko pred návratom do haly totižto Griphook zmenil smer, pričom ho viedol niekam úplne inam. Hadrian predpokladal, že mierili k trezorom. Nakoniec sa dostali až do tých častí banky, ktoré neboli vykladané bielym ani čiernym mramorom. Všetko, čo ich tam obklopovalo, bol nepoddajný kameň, do ktorého škriatkovia pred dávnymi rokmi vytesali tú najlepšie stráženú časť Gringottbanky. Z kameňa sálala mágia tisícok kúzel, ktoré Hadrian nedokázal rozpoznať, no cítil ich na koži a na jazyku. Brnelo mu z nich celé telo.

Tam na nich čakala podivná dráha s vozíkmi. Griphook mu nariadil, aby sa do jedného z nich posadil, pričom sám obsadil miesto pred ním. Hadrian sa zvedavo usadil na kraj sedadla pre dvoch a zachytil sa držadla.

„Najskôr sa zastavíme v trezore číslo sedemstodvanásť." Oznámil mu škriatok.

„Máme iba jednu rýchlosť." Varoval ho ešte. Vozík sa ako na povel pohol a vyrazil.

Hadrian doposiaľ len raz videl kolotoče, no odvtedy sníval, že ich raz on sám absolvuje. Šialená jazda na vozíku bola ako splnený sen, najmä preto, lebo mu rozum napovedal, že sa im nič nemôže stať. Kúzla sa nevznášali len vo vzduchu, prenikali k nemu aj z kovu a dreva, na ktorom sedel. Hneď ako si Griphook všimol, že sa Hadrianovi jeho zážitok na vozíku páčil, napriek svojmu predošlému tvrdeniu ešte zrýchlili. Hadrian predpokladal, že väčšina ľudí nemala na takýto spôsob presunu žalúdok. On si ho okamžite zamiloval. Ešte tam si sľúbil, že sa jedného dňa vyberie do zábavného parku a užije si všetko to, čo ponúka život normálneho dieťaťa.

Cestou dole sa mu raz zazdalo, že kdesi hlboko pod nimi zazrel čosi, čo sa podobalo na draka. Nanešťastie nemal šancu sa o tom uistiť, keďže mu škriatok nedovolil vykláňať sa v takej výške z vozíka. Naozaj by ho zaujímalo, či boli draci len rozprávkami alebo skutočne existovali. Až doteraz mu to nenapadlo, no bola to dobrá otázka. A pokiaľ existovali draci, jestvovali aj iné stvorenia? Škriatkovi boli rozhodne skutoční. Čo takto jednorožce, víly či elfovia?

„Váš kľúčik k trezoru číslo sedemstodvanásť." Podal mu Griphook veľký zlatý kľúč hneď ako zastavili pred jednými z mohutných železných dverí a pokynul mu, aby ho sám strčil do zámky.

„Je váš." Povedal mu ešte škriatok. Hadrian zasunul kľúč a potočil ním. Ozvalo sa hlasné cvaknutie označujúce, že zámok skutočne povolil a dvere sa s ohlušujúcim škripotom začali otvárať. To, čo Hadriana čakalo vnútri, ho šokovalo napriek tomu, že vedel, čo očakávať.

Hory lesknúceho sa zlata ho na chvíľu pripravili o reč a nebyť toho, že mu Griphook podal na stene zavesený mešec, nevedel by, čo robiť. Pravdepodobne by sa pokúsil nahádzať si mince do vreciek. Takto jednoducho začal masívny mešec plniť peniazmi. Prišlo mu to nepraktickejšie než obyčajné peňaženky, no nemienil sa sťažovať. Aspoň nie pred jednou z bytostí, ktoré spravovali jeho peniaze. Nevedel si predstaviť, čo bude robiť, ak ho niekto nechá zaplatiť sto galeónov. To bude musieť fyzicky odpočítať stovku mincí?

„Váš mešec je očarovaný, aby sa doňho vždy doplnili peniaze z trezora. Kým budú peniaze v trezore bude plný aj váš mešec." Oznámil mu škriatok. To bolo praktické, to musel Hadrian uznať. Len by ho zaujímalo, načo, dopekla, ho mal teraz napĺňať sám.

Keď bol hotový, škriatok ho opäť naložil do vozíka a zaviezol ho ešte nižšie do hlbín pod bankou. Netrvalo dlho a Hadrian dostal príležitosť opätovne sa pozrieť na tvora, ktorého zazrel zhora, tentokrát však zblízka. A áno, bol to drak. Skutočný živý drak. Obrovský drak s tmavozelenými šupinami, dlhým chvostom a chrbtom pokrytými ohromnými bodcami. Strážil chodbu, na ktorej bol mimo iné aj Hadrianov druhý trezor.

Griphook zahnal obrovské stvorenie len pomocou zvončeka, ktorý spôsobil, že sa drak stiahol. Hadrian mal pocit, akoby dostal pri pohľade na drobný kus kovu strach. Správal sa ako pes, ktorý očakával bitku. Náhle mu prišlo toho obrovského ustrašeného zvera ľúto.

„Trezor stotrinásť." Ozval sa Griphook, čím účinne prerušil Hadrianove myšlienky. S očakávaním sa pozrel na škriatka, no ten mu tentokrát nepodal nijaký kľúč. Namiesto toho ho inštruoval, aby priložil dlaň na dvere. Tie vraj spoznajú svojho majiteľa. A tak aj bolo.

„Čo by sa stalo, keby ma neuznali ako majiteľa?" zaujímal sa.

„Vtiahli by vás dovnútra. Trezory kontrolujeme raz za desať rokov, potom by sme vás našli." Hoci škriatkove vysvetlenie bolo znepokojivé, nepredpokladal, že by to bola pravda. Isteže, nepochyboval, že trezory kontrolovali len každých desať rokov a dovtedy by sa oňho nikto nestaral, len sa mu akosi nechcelo veriť, že by sa len tak pozeral na to ako by ho trezor zhltol. A minimálne, pokiaľ by aj boli takí sadistickí, museli mať nejaký alarm, ktorý by ich upozornil na votrelca v jednom z trezorov.

Ak ho obsah prvého trezora nechal bez dychu, tento ho omráčil. Pokiaľ bolo na svete niečo, čo miloval, boli to knihy. Tu ich boli stovky. Stovky uchvacujúcich kníh, z ktorých sa mu podlamovali nohy. V úžase behal od jedného titulu k druhému, pričom nesmierne ľutoval, že si so sebou nevzal veľký ruksak. Nepredpokladal, že už na prvýkrát bude zo Šikmej uličky chcieť brať tak veľa. A viac než jednu knihu by nemohol vziať, možno maximálne dve, ale už aj pri dvoch by sa obával, že ich cestou nechtiac poškodí. Okrem toho si ešte chcel kúpiť nejaké knihy o čarodejníckom svete, aby sa aspoň trochu pripravil na to, čo tu naňho čakalo.

Prekvapivo mu na pomoc opäť prišiel Griphook, keď mu podal kvalitne vyzerajúcu kapsu na plece z tmavej naleštenej kože.

„Je takmer úplne bezodná. Pri vyberaní si stač len pomyslieť na to, čo chcete." Informoval ho. Hadrian, užasnutý nad tou vyhliadkou, to hneď vyskúšal. Vložil dovnútra jednu z kníh, ktoré si vybral a potom zašmátral rukou vnútri tašky. Napriek tomu, že brašňa nebola veľká a kniha, ktorú tam vložil, bola objemná, nenahmatal nič. Potom si pomyslel na to, čo chcel a kniha sa mu ako zázrakom objavila na dosah ruky. Och, áno, toto bolo doposiaľ najlepšie využitie mágie, aké za dnešný deň videl. Možno si kúzla nakoniec skutočne zamiluje.

„Úžasné." Zašepkal si sám pre seba. Neskôr zistil, že ho taška čakala zavesená na stene, rovnako ako mešec predtým v prvom trezore. Niekto správne predpokladal, že ich bude potrebovať.

Knihy boli zoradené podľa náročnosti. Prvá sekcia - podľa zápisu, na ktorý narazil pri prezeraní kníh - patrila medzi knihy pre začiatočníkov. Bola to literatúra, na ktorú by sa mal zamerať ešte počas spoznávania magického sveta a v začiatkoch svojho praktizovania mágie. Hadrian si vzal všetky knihy, ktoré tam našiel. Nakoniec si vzal ešte aj nejaké iné knihy, ktoré ho zaujali. Najmä spisy o bezprútikovej mágií, telekinéze a živloch si našli cestu do jeho tašky. Nesmierne sa tešil na to ako si k nim v pokoji sadne a bude sa im venovať. Narazil aj na nejaké zbierky o okulumencií a legillimencií. To ho celkom zaujalo, keďže jeho rodičia v týchto oblastiach získali majstrovské tituly, podobne ako aj jeho poručník. Rozhodol sa vziať si ich na neskoršie preskúmanie.

Keď nakoniec odchádzal z banky, bol spokojný. V taške ho čakali desiatky úžasných kníh, v mešci mal dostatok peňazí na čokoľvek by si mohol priať a jeho spoznávanie čarodejníckeho sveta a odhaľovanie tajomstiev rodiny bolo zatiaľ úspešné.

Tento deň bol lepším než by mohol kedy dúfať.


End file.
